


Breaking the rules

by Heytherebluesky



Category: Naruto, Shikaneji - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heytherebluesky/pseuds/Heytherebluesky
Summary: Neji thought he had things under control. Nobody suspected that he had a secret life. Everything was according to plan. Until now.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 33
Kudos: 103





	1. 1

Neji entered the inn and looked around. His skin tickled under his clothes, almost imperceptibly. But he felt it. He knew that feeling very well. It was his body speaking to him, begging him for some relief. There weren't too many people inside, which was a good thing. The fewer people there were, the easier it would be for him not to attract unwanted attention. If someone recognized him, what he was doing could reach his clan's ears, and he couldn't let that happen. For that reason he always had to wait for the opportunity to go away from the village to obtain even a brief alleviation.

Three days ago he had been sent on a mission with a small group of ninjas. After successfully completing it, they could return to the village. But it was late at night when Nara, Shikamaru, the captain, announced that they had finished, so they decided to camp and take the way back the next morning. Shino took the first guard, and the others proceeded to relax. It was their time to chill out. To rest. Kiba and Naruto went to bathe in a nearby stream; Ino sat down in front of her tent and began combing her long blonde hair, and Shikamaru simply leaned back near the fire to doze off.

Neji had no intention of resting. He had been waiting for the opportunity to get away from the group for three days, and he wasn't going to waste it. Without saying a word, he began to walk until he was lost in the bushes. No one stopped him, probably assuming he was retiring to meditate. He advanced through the thick forest, approaching the small town that was only a few minutes away from where they had camped. He used his _Byakugan_ to make sure no one was following him. No precaution was exaggerated. He needed to be extremely careful at all times, since what he was about to do was a little… delicate.

There was only one thought on his mind: sex. His lips burned, his body was hot, and he felt the temperature inside him rising higher and higher. He needed a release, something to appease him, to mitigate that desire that continued to grow. He had only discovered one way to calm that overwhelming feeling. Every time he was sent on a mission, he waited for a moment to get away from his team, hoping he could find some stranger who was willing to give him some relief. He had started doing this at the age of fifteen. Since then, he had volunteered for all the individual missions that had come up, only to be able to get away from Konoha and meet with some stranger, whom then he never saw again. Those instants of adrenaline and excitement, in which he felt the burning body of another person, his fast breathing, his moans of pleasure, made him burst into flames. Neji had never felt such a liberating feeling. What he enjoyed most was the moment when his whole being seemed to fade away, and his mind went out for a few seconds during the exquisite ecstasy. That imperturbable calm, after having furiously released all his repressed energy against the body of an anonymous man, made all the tensions that always hung on his shoulders, just disappear. Because he always followed a very strict set of rules no one had yet discovered him.

Maintaining a life as disciplined as the one he led was not gratuitous. Staying focused, balanced, and in full control at all times was indescribably exhausting, and stressful. He couldn't take a second to relax. His uncle was extremely demanding. He forced him to train day and night, not only in his martial arts, but also in strength and concentration. Neji had to constantly overcome his tough endurance tests, staying for hours in awkward positions, or balancing delicate objects on his head while his uncle tried to knock him down. This was the training for the Hyūgas who did not belong to the main branch of the family. They had to demonstrate that their bodies and minds were optimal, and that they were always ready to provide protection to the members of the Main House.

Neji didn’t complain. That was his life and he had to accept it. He had already trodden the path of hatred and resentment, and detested all members of his clan. But thanks to Naruto and his strange ability to touch even the most reluctant people, after the chūnin exam he had begun to see things differently. He still hated his clan, though, excepting only his cousins, Hinata and Hanabi, and the other members of the secondary branch of the family. The rest of the Hyūgas were authoritarian, self-centered, and spoiled. They demanded respect, and believed that they deserved the admiration of everyone else for belonging to one of the oldest clans in Konoha. But Neji could not deny the mark on his forehead, which meant that his entire life was destined to serve those people. His sporadic escapes to obtain physical relief behind his clan's back were the only thing that made him feel that he could still exercise some minimal control over his life. It gave him the illusion of being free. That the Main House couldn't control everything.

From the door of the inn, Neji observed those present. Most were middle-aged or older men. Neither reached the minimum standards to interest him. Except one. Neji stopped his gaze on a young man leaning alone on the bar. He was tall, his body was well molded, and his hair was vibrant red. He looked a few years older than Neji, which he liked. He study the man’s figure for a few moments, imagining his strong body without clothes, sweating and shuddering against his. His skin tickled more intensely. Yes, that was exactly what he was looking for.

Remaining calm, Neji entered the inn and looked for an empty table. He sat down to wait for the waitress to approach. Meanwhile, he kept his eyes on the redhead man. He just needed to make eye contact, and then the game would begin. If the stranger was not interested, he would have to wait for someone to appear who was. And if that someone never came, he would return to Konoha with his longing for physical contact still latent.

The redhead was very focused on the contents of his glass, and spent several minutes without even turning around. Finally, he leaned back against the counter and darted his eyes around the inn with little interest. His sight stopped when he found Neji's huge pupils fixed on him.

The Hyūga held his gaze, and saw the redhead raise his eyebrows, probably trying to figure out why that young boy was watching him so closely. Slowly, to make sure the man noticed it, Neji studied his body from top to bottom. Then he looked at him in the eye again, blinking slowly, his expression subtly suggestive. The red-haired man caught the signal immediately. He straightened up in his chair and smiled down the side of his mouth. Neji didn’t return the smile, but leaned his head forward, silently inviting him to come closer. The man took his drink and started walking towards him. He was still smiling, perhaps because he liked what he was seeing. Neji was attractive, and it was because of this that he almost always managed to attract someone.

The redhead stopped next to his table and narrowed his eyes at him, holding his drink in one hand. Neji looked at him calmly, and recognized the lust reflected on his face.

"I can see you’re alone", the man said, wasting no time in greeting him. "Can I buy you a drink?".

Neji was not interested in staying to talk to this man, or in knowing absolutely nothing about him and his life. He already had his answer prepared and was ready to say his line, which was: "I have a better idea, why don't we leave this place and meet outside". His intention was to take the stranger somewhere dark and have sex with him quickly and violently, as he always did. Maybe in the bushes, or behind a tree. Any place worked. His skin was tingling with excitement, as he could almost feel the incredible sensation of the other body against his. He opened his mouth to answer when a voice that came from behind interrupted him.

"He’s not alone". 

Neji turned to see who had just interfered with his plans, and found the calm and relaxed face of his captain, Shikamaru Nara. The boy had entered the bar without Neji noticing it. He approached the table and sat opposite the Hyūga. "He thanks you, but he’ll pass".

Neji gaped at him. What the hell was he doing?! The redhead looked at the Nara in bewilderment, and then at him, frowning slightly. Neji wanted to answer, but just didn't know what to say. Finally he closed his mouth, unable to find a reply that would solve that situation.

A few seconds later, the stranger apologized in a sulky whisper and walked away, clearly disappointed. Neji watched him go, feeling the opportunity he had been waiting for weeks slipping from his hands.

He clenched his fists on the table. He felt frustrated, almost cheated. Turning his face slowly, he watched Shikamaru with a growing mix of hatred and impotence. "What’s up, Hyūga?", the Nara asked nonchalantly. He didn't seem disturbed in the least. In fact, he even looked happy. Neji would have wanted to hit him. He knew he had to remain calm, but the desperate scream of his body complaining for the promise of intimacy that would not be fulfilled was stronger than him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?", he asked Shikamaru, unable to contain the reproachful tone in his voice.

The Nara watched him with raised eyebrows in slight surprise. "Well, I saw that guy bothering you, and I decided to help you get rid of him", he replied calmly. Then he paused and shrugged. "I thought you’d be grateful".

An avalanche of anger unleashed inside Neji’s chest. The redhead would no longer return, the night was lost. He clenched his fists even tighter. "You think that was helping?”, he asked aggressively as he frowned deeply. His fists almost sank into the table. "You ruined it!".

He didn't say it screaming, so no one would hear him, but he knew his voice was far from being a whisper. Shikamaru leaned back a little in his chair and looked at him in confusion. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what it was that he had ruined, and then raised both, reaching the obvious conclusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but it took a few moments for him to articulate the words. "You mean...", he hesitated. "You wanted to…?".

He didn’t finish the sentence. Judging by his expression, the idea seemed too crazy to him to even consider it. But Neji's hard gaze made him realize he was correct. His eyes widened in surprise, and he watched the Hyūga in utter disbelief. "What? You?”, he asked like a child who doesn’t understand a basic lesson. "Seriously? I mean ... It’s okay, of course. I just never imagined you were… Well, you know…”.

He looked clearly uncomfortable, and he certainly understood that he had screwed up big time. But Neji didn't care. He was furious. With that damn night which would pass without him being able to get what he wanted, with himself, for not having detected the presence of his teammate, and especially with Shikamaru, for destroying his plans. Neji closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to control his desire to curse the Nara with all the volume of his voice. _Idiot_ , he thought.

"Fuck, Neji, I'm sorry...", Shikamaru stuttered in front of him. "I didn’t know. I mean, come on, how could I have guessed? I didn’t mean to…".

But Neji was in no mood to listen to his apology. He opened his eyes and stood up abruptly, cutting off what the Nara was trying to tell him. "Forget it", he replied dryly. “It doesn't matter anymore. I am leaving". After saying these words, he began to walk towards the exit with a firm step. He heard Shikamaru stand up behind him and starting to follow him clumsily among the tables.

"Wait!", the Nara exclaimed. But Neji had already crossed the door. He headed decisively towards the forest, ready to return to the camp, too angry with Shikamaru to turn to look at him.

"Neji, please! Wait!”, the Nara's voice insisted. He felt a hand grasping his forearm, and stopped to free himself from it violently, finally turning to look at his teammate. His face must have reflected a lot of irritation, because Shikamaru raised his hands to try to appease him. Besides of being sorry, he also looked a little scared.

"Listen", he began to say. "I'm really, really sorry, okay? I had no idea. If I had known, I would never have interfered".

Neji was trembling with rage. He was angry because he had missed his chance, and also because he had been unable to control himself and act cool in front of Shikamaru. Now the Nara knew, and although he didn't seem to be judging him, he had made him reveal his secret. The boy's expression of regret only irritated him more.

"Save your apologies", he replied, in an harsher tone than he intended. "Just keep your mouth shut and don't mention this to anyone". Then he turned around, determined to get away from there, but Shikamaru grabbed his arm once more. Again, Neji broke free and looked at him resentfully.

"Please, don't go like this”, the Nara implored. “Let me make it up to you. I’ll, ah…”, he snapped his fingers several times in the air trying to think of something. "I'll buy you a drink".

Neji looked at him in disbelief and crossed his arms.

"A drink?", he repeated.

Shikamaru's face filled with hope for a moment, and he smiled. "Sure, as many as you want", he replied.

Neji maintained his hostile expression and frowned a little deeper. "I don't drink", he said curtly.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulders upon hearing that his only idea was crushed in an instant. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Right, of course...", he stammered, hesitating. "Okay, then... how about a _shogi_ game?".

Neji couldn't believe it. Was he serious? Because it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard in his life. "A _shogi_ game?", he repeated again, feeling increasingly furious. "You are kidding, right? In which universe can a _shogi_ game compensate for sex?".

Shikamaru widened his eyes. Those were probably the last words he would have expected to hear from Neji. He paled slightly, and then blushed. Apparently embarrassed, he looked away and scratched his head again.

"Yeah, well. I guess in none...", he replied. When he looked up again, Neji was even more irritated. He let out another annoyed exhalation and tried to turn around once more, which seemed to despair the Nara. "Come on, it's the only thing I can do. Please?...", he insisted, but it was useless. Seeing that Neji was trying to walk away again, in one last attempt to fix things, he added very softly: "I'll let you win...".

That caught the Hyūga's attention. He stopped in the middle of his turn and looked at Shikamaru without crediting his ears.

"Excuse me?" , he asked, unable to believe the Nara's words. But the boy just shrugged and gave him a dumb smile.

"It is the least I can do", he replied humbly.

That put Neji on the verge of losing his mind. Insinuating that he needed someone else to lose on purpose in order to win was an unforgivable offense, and he was not going to allow it. He put both hands on his hips and looked at the Nara with piercing eyes.

"Do you really think I need you to let me win?", he asked. "I can beat you by myself".

Shikamaru smiled openly this time. He really thought that Neji didn't stand a chance against him, and that just maddened him.

"If you say so", Shikamaru replied, but he still looked extremely confident. He didn't see a threat in him, not even a challenge, and that only made Neji's blood pool in his ears, product of his anger. He wanted to erase that stupid expression from the Nara's face.

"Are you really that arrogant?", he spat contemptuously. "I think having so many people calling you a genius has raised your ego too much".

Shikamaru just blinked calmly and shrugged again. He didn't seem bothered by the comment. Rather, he seemed somewhat amused by the discussion. Neji could have killed him right there. He had completely ruined his night, and was also trying to humiliate him, underestimating his intelligence. He couldn't bear that, and he wouldn't.

"Let's play", Neji said seriously, piercing the Nara's eyes with his. A second later, he headed towards the inn with a firm step, while listening to Shikamaru walking calmly behind him.

They took a table and asked for a _shogi_ board, along with a glass of water for Neji and one of _sake_ for Shikamaru. They arranged the pieces in silence. The Nara waved his hand, indicating to Neji that he could start the game if he wanted to. But he wasn't going to fall for something so silly. He knew his opponent was very smart, and he wasn't going to underestimate his abilities just because he was incredibly mad at him. After all, he wanted to make him swallow his words, and to that, he had to win. He shook his head, telling Shikamaru that he preferred him to make the first move. The Nara simply nodded, brought the board closer to him, and then placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. He watched the board for long minutes, although there was still no play on it. Neji considered the fact that he was trying to play with his mind, but for the way Shikamaru's eyes moved over the board, as if describing the path of invisible pieces, he realized that he was actually thinking. As the seconds passed, the Nara's fingers settled into a circle. Neji recognized that gesture. He had seen Shikamaru do it before in battles, and during various missions. It was the position he took when planning. He was designing his strategy. Finally, the Nara raised an arm and made a move.

They played for almost an hour. At first Neji was sure of having the advantage. He had captured several of Shikamaru's pieces and was slowly circling him, approaching his King. He knew that Nara had a reputation for being very good in the game, but despite that, he seemed like a pretty easy opponent. He was clearly losing, although he remained calm. Neji was sure that he would beat him soon, when from an instant to the next, he found that all his pieces were suddenly blocked. In just three moves, Shikamaru had completely changed the situation, turning it in his favor. There were no possible paths that allowed him to escape. With one last move, the Nara captured his King, ending the game.

Neji looked at the board with irritation. He had lost. And he knew what his mistake had been: he had allowed himself to think that he was controlling the game, when the true was that Shikamaru had induced him to place his pieces exactly where he wanted them, making him believe that he had made those decisions on his own. Now it seemed so obvious to him that he cursed himself for not having noticed it before. Failing to control his annoyance, he clicked his tongue.

"You win", he admitted, without looking up from the board.

A long silence came after. Because Shikamaru didn’t respond, Neji finally looked up. The Nara was staring at him with a blank expression, like he wasn't there at all. Was it possible that he hadn't even been focused on the game, and instead had been lost in his thought all along? Neji could not imagine that someone could play like that putting only part of his attention in the game. He cocked his head to the side, trying to get his teammate’s attention. And he achieve it. In that moment, Shikamaru seemed to wake up. He shook his head a little and looked at the board.

"Oh, yeah. I guess so...", he said absentmindedly. Then he pursed his lips in apology. "Sorry".

Just when Neji thought he couldn't be more irritating. Frowning, he said to himself that he already knew how Shikamaru had defeated him. Now he was ready to fight back. He began to arrange the pieces again.

"Rematch", he ordered. Shikamaru didn’t refuse. He leaned back in his chair, a little sleepy, and watched Neji's hands move over the board.

They played for two more hours, a total of four games. Shikamaru won them all. As much as he tried, Neji couldn’t understand his way of playing. His pieces moved over the board from one side to the other, always with unexpected movements, but respecting all the rules. At first he got upset, because every time he thought he had the Nara where he wanted him, he ended up losing half of his pieces, which was quite frustrating. But over time he began to enjoy it. Shikamaru didn’t brag about his victories, nor did he mock him. And he was not underestimating the Hyūga either. Neji could tell by the way he designed his strategies. They were very complex, which meant he was very focused on them, and Neji could see that he became more and more involved with the passing of the minutes. Maybe because Neji was improving. After enough games, he would probably be able to anticipate all of the Nara's moves and defeat him. He just needed more time to understand his game.

While waiting for Shikamaru to make the next move, he caught a flash of red near the door. He looked up and saw it was the stranger he had intended to seduce. The man looked at him and gestured almost imperceptibly toward the door, as if asking him one last time if he was sure he didn't want to go with him. Neji watched him intently for a few seconds. Apparently, he could still get the relief he had been looking for, if he got up now and left with the stranger. Shikamaru would understand, and would probably be happy too, because it would mean that he hadn't ruined Neji's plans after all. But to his surprise, the Hyūga realized that he was no longer desperate as before. His body had calmed down considerably. Actually, what he wanted most at the moment was to beat Shikamaru at least once, so he decided that he was not going anywhere. He shook his head slowly. The man shot him an annoyed look and left.

He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had let go a perfect opportunity, to play _shogi_. He turned his eyes to Shikamaru and saw that he was smiling as he stared at the board. It was not a triumphant, or arrogant smile. It was more of an enthusiastic smile, like he was really enjoying playing. Neji couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like a little kid. For some strange reason, he was not that angry with him anymore. He would have other opportunities to please his body. For now he preferred to be there.

"Again", he said after being defeated for the last time. But Shikamaru straightened in his chair and stretched out his arms, yawning.

"I think we have played enough", he replied. "Besides, I have the next guard. I have to go back and relieve Shino".

Both ninja got up and, paid, and left the inn. They walked in silence between the trees and the lush bushes. The weather was hot and humid, and Neji felt his feet sinking into the thick grass as he advanced. He caught the pleasant smell of trees that filled his lungs, an realized he hadn't noticed any of that when he was heading to the inn a few hours earlier. At that time he had only had one thing on his mind, and all his senses had focused on making it happen. But now he felt strangely at peace. He thought of that attractive man with whom he had almost had a chance, and his body complained. But at least his mind was silent, which was unusual when he couldn't unload his tensions. He didn't know when his next opportunity would come, so his chances of getting the expected relief were now uncertain. But curiously, for the first time in many years, that didn't worry him.

Neither of them said a word along the way, and yet the silence was not uncomfortable. Shikamaru walked beside him with his hands in his pockets and a sleepy expression, and Neji thought his serenity was somehow contagious.

After a while they reached the camp. Everyone seemed to be in their tents already, except for Shino, who was sitting by the fire concentrating on any possible warning signs. When he saw them approach, he stood up. Shikamaru waved him indicating that he could go to sleep and that he would take over. Shino nodded once and walked away to his tent. The two boys continued walking until they reached the remains of the fire, which crackled softly in the silent night

"Well", Shikamaru said. "Sorry for beating you. I wanted to make you feel better, but I think I made it worse". Then his voice dropped a little. "And sorry for... you know".

Neji appreciated the fact that the Nara was not looking at him in the eyes when saying that. Shikamaru was the first person to find out what Neji was doing, and he still didn't know how to feel about it. He was a little embarrassed, and definitely annoyed for having been discovered.

"What were you doing at the inn?", he asked, only to change the subject.

Before answering, Shikamaru glanced quickly at Ino's tent, as if making sure the girl was asleep. "I went to buy cigarettes, but they didn't have any at the store", he replied in a very low voice. "I thought maybe someone in there would give me one".

"I didn't know you smoked", Neji said, because it was true.

"Nobody knows", the Nara confessed, and then gave him a knowing grimace. "You’ll keep the secret, right?".

Neji nodded, now more serious. "If you keep mine".

Shikamaru bowed his head in affirmation. Without further ado, Neji was about to retire to his tent, when the Nara raised his head again to look at him, and their eyes connected. He was smiling in a lazy but kind way, which for some reason made Neji's breath stop for a second.

"Rest well", the Nara said, his eyes still fixed on Neji's. The Hyūga looked at him for a few seconds, before realizing he had to answer something.

"You too", he finally replied. Shikamaru blinked slowly, keeping his relaxed smile, and after a brief moment, he turned around to find a place to lie by the fire.

Neji walked to his tent, where he sat on the floor and began combing his long chocolate hair with his fingers, as he did every night before going to sleep. He recalled the last events, going over every detail.

_I'll let you win_ ... Shikamaru's persuasive words echoed inside his head. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. Had the Nara known that by saying that he would irritate Neji? Perhaps he had anticipated that his ego would force him to accept the offer. It didn't sound strange. After all, Shikamaru was known to be an expert at manipulating scenarios in his favor, and he could probably do it with people as well. Neji remembered the _shogi_ games. How he had made him believe he was losing, then changed the situation and caught him helpless. Yes, he was definitely capable of that. But he still didn't feel angry. He was glad that Shikamaru had not asked him questions about what he had discovered that night, and that he had not humiliated him for losing all those games. He lay down to sleep, hoping that the Nara could keep his mouth close and not tell anyone what he now knew.

  
  
  
  


**Hi!! Here I am again with a new story!**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to try a new Neji, more daring, naughty, even a little slutty. I hope you guys don't mind about it. I know he is very different from the classic Neji, but I like to experiment with the characters. Anyway I accept any comments about it or about anything else!**

**Also don’t think this mean I have abandoned my other stories. I just made a pause to write this one down. The good news is that it’s already finished! I just need to adjust a few details in each chapter, but I’ll post it entirely during the next days ^^ There will be 6 chapters.**

**Thanks to all for reading! And especially for those who and been there supporting me in all my stories :´) You guys are the best!**

  
  


**P.S.: This time I tried a different way of writing. I wrote the whole thing in spanish, because it’s my first language and I think I can write better using it, and then I translated it sentence by sentence. For those who already know my writing style, did you notice any difference of was it just the same? o.O And for those who can read spanish, I will post this story in spanish too! Just so you know.**

**Love*****

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

Shikamaru was sitting in the kitchen of his house, having dinner with his parents while listening to them talk. He had a large bowl of rice in front of him, which smelled and looked great, but despite of being quite hungry, he was not eating. Instead, he picked up the small grains with his chopsticks and dropped them back into the bowl. While doing so, he kept repeating in his mind the events from the previous night. 

As soon as his teammates went to sleep, Shikamaru had started walking towards the small town that was only a few minutes away from the camp. His fingers were shivering inside his pockets, forcing him to clench his fists. His skin felt electrified, as if a million of invisible but sharp needles were pricking it, giving him tiny shocks with each step. On the back of his head he felt a migraine starting. He needed a damn cigarette.

He hadn't smoked in three full days, because he had had no time to take his cigarettes when he left the village. During the mission, with Ino's constant presence, he couldn't find an opportunity to sneak out to try and get some. He had been smoking absolutely every day for many years now, although nobody knew it. Smoking was one of the things he enjoyed the most, like sleeping and watching the clouds moving lazily across the sky. He didn't want anyone to ruin it with stupid reproaches. But when he spent so many days without being able to calm his body, which was screaming for a little bit of nicotine, he found it difficult to maintain his sanity. He became irritable, and it was harder for him to concentrate. That night he thought that if he didn’t get a cigarette in the next hours, he would simply pass out.

When he entered the inn, after having no luck at the store, he could have hit someone for just one puff. But that wouldn’t have been very smart. Shikamaru looked around among the presents, looking for someone to beg for a cigarette. His eyes lingered on a red-haired man leaning on the bar. Actually what caught his attention was not the man, but his expression. He looked bored, almost asleep, but suddenly he raised his head and smiled. Shikamaru turned to find out what he was looking at, and saw his teammate, Neji Hyūga. He was staring the stranger with an indecipherable expression.

Without moving from the door, Shikamaru watched the scene. The red-haired guy got up from his seat and approached to Neji with a disgusting lustful smile. For totally unknown reasons, the Nara wished a lightning bolt would fell on him, making him explode in thousands of pieces. It was probably due to how irritable he was from the lack of nicotine, but this guy seemed incredibly despicable for him. Without even thinking about it, he approached Neji’s table from behind.

He managed to get rid of the man in a peaceful way, when what he really wanted to do was to smash his face against the floor. But why was he so mad with the guy? He didn’t know who he was, he had never seen him before. Why would he care if he wanted to try something with Neji? At any rate, he was so angry that it was almost like he was taking his intent as something personal. He needed a cigarette urgently, or the circuits on his brain would melt.

What happened next was the last thing he could have imagined. To understand that Neji was there to have sex with that guy erased all his other thoughts. He apologized to try to fix the situation and to appease the Hyūga’s fury at least a little, and finally he convinced the boy of playing  _ shogi _ . Shikamaru thought that maybe after a few games he would calm down a bit, and also that during Neji’s first turn he would be able to try to get a cigarette. But to his surprise, from the instant they started playing, the completely forgot the need to smoke. The Hyūga was good, very good. Shikamaru had never had a better opponent, and he didn’t remember when was the last time he spent so many hours without thinking in having a cigarette. Suddenly he felt calm and at peace, and he wanted nothing but to keep playing.

Shikamaru had not spoken a word to Neji since they said goodbye by the fire after returning to the camp, not even during the return to Konoha. He had been distracted throughout the day, spending time with his team. But now that there was nothing to keep him from his own thoughts, questions were beginning to arise.

The fact that Neji had intended to have sex with that huge redhead was still fluttering in his head. The first thing that surprised him was that he had no idea that the Hyūga was attracted to men. If he thought about it, it wasn't very hard to believe, but he had simply never considered it before. Not that he had a problem with that. Just because he liked girls it didn't mean everyone should be like him. But still, it was something he never expected to discover.

The other aspect that caught his attention was that, apparently, Neji didn’t know that guy. So he was not someone the Hyūga was dating. He was a complete stranger. Did that mean Neji was looking to sleep with the first person that cross his path? It didn't seem like an attitude that could come from the serious and impeccable Hyūga, Neji. Actually, it seemed quite... naughty.

And most importantly, why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about it? He had been sitting in front of his bowl of rice for over twenty minutes, and he hadn't had a single bite. He was still mulling over the strange situation he had witnessed. His thoughts wandered from one place to another, bringing him images of that night. He remembered Neji's angry face in detail, but also his huge lavender eyes fixed on the  _ shogi  _ board, and his thin lips pressed together in concentration.

He thought of the red-haired man. Shikamaru didn't know anything about that guy, but for some reason he hadn't liked him at all. When he picked up another piece of rice with his chopsticks, his partially sleepy mind created an image of Neji, naked from the waist up, with that man's arms surrounding him, while the boy kissed him fervently, moaning with pleasure. His long hair seemed incredibly dark in contrast to his pale skin. But why on earth was he thinking about that? Perhaps because that was not the Neji he knew, or the one he thought he knew. He remembered the Hyūga in the missions they had shared, always focused, in control. A portrait of pure perfection. No one would have expected something like what he knew now. Shikamaru couldn't help but to think that Neji had his true personality very well hidden.

"Stop playing with the rice and eat", his mother ordered from the other end of the table.

Shikamaru had barely heard the woman's words, but he knew his mother very well, so he put his chopsticks in his mouth and swallowed some rice out of sheer inertia. That interruption had not been enough to make his thoughts cease. Unable to avoid it, the image of Neji's delicate half-naked body returned, again clinging to that strange man. The Hyūga's cheeks were intense red, and he was panting and moaning with lust. The man in front of him grabbed him by the nape and crushed their lips with together with violence. His mind couldn't understand why he was having that thought. Why would he care that Neji was in such a situation with a stranger? But then he realized that this man was not the huge redhead. The other person was no stranger. It was him.

_ What the hell??! _ . He came out of his reverie immediately, jumping in his chair and filled with sudden horror. A few grains of rice scattered on the table, and his parents watched him in confusion.

"What's wrong, boy?", his father asked, staring at him with curiosity.

Shikamaru shook his head to clear his mind, and then dragged his chair back to stand up. "Sorry. I fell asleep for a second", he lied. "I think I'll go to bed".

His parents didn’t protest. It was not unusual for Shikamaru to go to bed without eating, as his priority was always to sleep. He walked to the bathroom with the intention of washing his face, hoping it would make him recover his reason a little. He gathered some water in his hands and wet his face. Then he clung to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

_ What the fuck were you thinking?, _ he asked to his reflection.  _ Have you gone crazy? _

The obvious answer was that he had, and he told himself he was probably just tired. But then he closed his eyes and the image returned once more. Neji’s slender figure pressed against him, with his skin glimmering because of the sweat, kissing him, asking for more…

Shikamaru felt he was running out of air and opened his eyes. He looked at his reflection and realized that he had blushed intensely. His heart was pounding, and his skin felt hot, as if a suffocating heat was growing inside him, and escaping through his pores in a cloud of dense steam.

What was going on with him? Was it possible that he was... aroused?

No, definitely not. Neji was a man. He had never had fantasies with a man before, and he was absolutely certain that he was attracted to women. It had to be just fatigue. Yes, that was it. Exhaustion was playing with his mind and confusing his ideas. He just needed to rest. Tomorrow everything would return to normal.

* * *

Next morning, when his mother woke him up screaming from the kitchen like every day to tell him that breakfast was ready, he didn’t even remember having that vision. Actually, he completely forgot about Neji and their strange encounter. After dressing up and drinking his coffee, he headed to the Hokage mansion, where he worked reading reports for long hours. Then he met with his team to train, though what they really did was rest over the grass and chat. There was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a day like any other.

A few hours later he was standing with Choji outside the Yamanaka's flowers store, wating while Ino asked her father for money to have dinner at Ichiraku’s. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and watched the people walking in front of him, as he heard the sounds his friend made while eating from a bag of chips. He was about to poke his head through the door to tell Ino to hurry up, when three approaching figures caught his attention. They were Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

_ Neji... _

Suddenly, the wild vision from the previous night reappeared in his mind. The memory of the Hyuuga's body pressed against his as they kissed fiercely left him breathless. How could he have forgotten? His heart began to beat fast, as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Tenten held up a hand to greet them as they passed, but Shikamaru didn't notice. Neji's eyes met his, and his breath froze in his throat. He felt his hands starting to sweat inside his pockets, and he wondered what his face would look like at the moment. Had he changed his expression? Could the Hyūga see his emotions reflected in him?

_ Shit. Don’t freak out. Just stay calm. Relax. _

Time seemed to move slower. Neji walked in front of him holding his gaze for a few brief seconds that felt eternal. Shikamaru's stomach flipped, and he felt himself blush. He had to do something to appear normal, but he only managed to move his head slightly up, giving the Hyūga a lazy gesture, as if saying something like "what's up?".

Neji arched an eyebrow at him. Maybe he hadn't look as natural as he was trying to. Fortunately, the three members of team Guy walked past them and continued on their way.

"Let’s go!", Ino exclaimed a few instants later as she came out from the store. But she stopped for a second to look at Shikamaru. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little red".

Crap, was it that obvious? Damn Hyūga. He had appeared out of nowhere and took him completely by surprise. The memory of that fucking vision had shocked him, blokcing all this thoughts. And if Ino had realized something was wrong with him, Neji must have noticed too.

* * *

_ Stupid Nara, _ Neji thought. Couldn't he be a little less evident? That night at the inn he had behaved so relaxed, but now he had looked at him with that strange expression, between panic and fear, and then tried to fix it with that gesture of lousy acted naturalness. Perhaps he was uncomfortable knowing his secret. Neji was grateful that at least he hadn't made any comment about it, and that he had allowed them to continue on their way. He wished the Nara was as smart as people said he was, and that he could use that intelligence not to give him away.

Several days went by. Neji spent the mornings enduring his uncle's hard exercises and the afternoons practicing with his team on the training fields. They had just finished for the day, so he and his two teammates scattered on the grass to do some stretching. He was about to sit down on the ground when he saw some figures standing not far away from there. He didn’t need to use his  _ Byakugan  _ to distinguish them. It was Asuma and his team, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. It seemed like they were just talking. They had probably finished training too, although none of them looked tired. Neji wondered if Shikamaru had already seen him, but it was most likely due to the short distance between them. He could even hear Ino's voice chattering and Asuma's laughs, though he couldn't make out the words.

He really didn't care about what they were saying. He just hoped the Nara wouldn’t do something that could expose him. Ignoring them, he turned to the vast fields, with his back to them and to his team, and sat down on the grass. Taking a deep breath, he stretched his arms above his head, feeling his vertebrae settle. He sensed the afternoon sun on his skin, warming his shoulders and chest, as he had taken off his white  _ juban  _ and was only wearing his training bandages and his pants.

In the distance he could still hear the voices of Choji, Ino and their sensei talking happily, but he didn't hear a single sound coming from Shikamaru. Breathing slowly, Neji lowered his arms and extended them to the sides of his body, stretching the muscles from his shoulders to his fingers. Suddenly, the fact that the Nara wasn’t speaking began to worry him, and he felt the need to see him. Taking advantage of the fact that no one could see his face, he activated his  _ Byakugan _ . To his surprise, Shikamaru had his eyes fixed on him.

His posture was the usual. Relaxed, with his hands in his pockets. But his expression was extremely difficult to read. His eyelids were partially closed in his normal bored grimace, but still his gaze was intense. Neji wondered what he could be thinking about, when he saw Shikamaru's eyes slowly studying his body.

_ What? Is he…? _

Could it be? Was Shikamaru staring at him… like that? Neji stopped for a moment, considering the possibility. He knew the Nara liked girls, because Tenten had mentioned a couple of times that something had happened between him and Gaara’s sister, Temari. Based on that, he shouldn't feel any kind of attraction towards Neji. But for some reason, he decided he wanted to be sure.

Focusing his gaze on Shikamaru's face, he raised his arms above his head again, and then moved his body forward, lowering his back until his chest touched his crossed legs and his hands reached the grass. He saw the Nara widening his eyes in surprise as he looked at Neji's now exposed butt. Thanks to his  _ Byakugan _ , the Hyūga could even notice that his cheeks turning red.

So he was right. Shikamaru was attracted to him. Throughout his life, many people had stared at him with lust. Both men and women. That was why he knew that look perfectly. There was no doubt that the Nara's eyes were charged with that unmistakable component.

But then, did that mean he liked girls and boys? Perhaps discovering Neji's secret had confused his ideas, or perhaps he had always been that way. In any case, it didn't matter. Shikamaru was from Konoha, he was not a stranger, and it was already bad enough that he knew about his lifestyle. Nothing would happen between them, ever.

But the Nara kept watching him, while his sensei and his teammates talked happily. He didn't seem concerned about being caught staring at Neji. Actually, he looked a little hypnotized, as if he had completely forgotten where he was. His eyes were still fixed on the Hyūga's body, and against all logic, knowing it made all the hairs on Neji's skin stand on end.

He should have turned at that very moment and shot Shikamaru a reproachful look, to make him understand that any possible lustful thoughts he might have about him would never materialize. But the feeling of being looked at like that wasn't unpleasant. Neji would never admit it, but somewhere in his mind he knew he liked it. Being wanted excited him. Even if nothing happened between them, he could have a little fun with the Nara, at least for just a while. So he changed angle and continued to stretch in more suggestive ways, exposing his body to the light of day as his skin shined under the sun.

Shikamaru's eyes followed every single move he made, contemplating his body from head to toe. Neji watched him clench his knuckles inside his pockets, and saw his muscles tighten as the Nara tried to hide what was happening to him. Causing those reactions in someone was simply exquisite.

Suddenly, Ino's screams broke the trance.

"Helloooo, are you listening to me?", she exclaimed. Neji saw the girl wave a hand in front of Shikamaru's face, trying to bring him back to reality. The Nara shook his head several times, trying to look away from Neji to focus on his friend. The girl gave him an order that Neji couldn't hear, and everyone started walking away. Before leaving, Shikamaru turned to look at him one last time.

Half an hour later, Neji was finishing showering in the locker room. He had chosen the farthest shower, one which was turning a narrow corner, so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone if someone came in. He tried not to think about the Nara, but he couldn't help it. His mind kept remembering those piercing black eyes nailed to his skin. Damn. First, the problem had been that Shikamaru knew his secret. Neji had thought things couldn’t get worse. But if the Nara was attracted to him, even just a little, that aggravated the situation.

He had enjoyed being watched with desire. There was no point denying it. But that didn't mean anything, because there was no way he was getting involved with someone from the village. It was too risky.

At least now he had a moment of solitude to calm down. His body was still complaining about the lack of relief. All his skin craved for attention, desperately asking to feel the intimate contact of another human being. But he would have to wait for his next mission. He needed to stick to his rules at all times, to avoid getting into trouble.

He was wrapping his wet hair in a towel when he heard voices coming from the locker room door.

"You’re not coming?", he heard a boy say. Neji immediately realized that it was Shikamaru's voice.

“My mom is preparing a special dinner for today, I want to get home early. I'll take a shower there", Choji's voice replied.

"Whatever you say...", the Nara answered in his usual lazy tone, and then Neji heard his footsteps approaching.

Great, just what he needed. To be alone with Shikamaru. Neji cursed under his breath and decided to get out of there before the Nara appeared naked on his way to the showers. He could hear him taking off his sandals, so he had little time. He grabbed another towel and tied it around his hips, then left the shower and started walking to where he had left his clothes. His feet made noise on the wet floor, revealing his presence. The Nara looked over his shoulder to see who was there. His eyes widened, and at realizing that Neji was only wearing a towel around his hips, he blushed noticeably.

"Hey...", he greeted with obvious awkwardness, as he turned around completely to look at the Hyūga. He was barefoot, and had removed the top of his uniform, remaining only in his black pants and his mesh shirt from the Nara clan. The steam from the shower made the vision a bit difficult, and Neji thanked it, because that way he couldn't see the details of Shikamaru's body.

"Hi", he answered without paying much attention, walking towards the seat where he had placed his backpack. He began to rummage through his things looking for his comb, turning his back to the Nara, but he could feel his eyes nailed on him.

After a short moment, he heard insecure footsteps getting a little closer.

"How have you been?", Shikamaru asked, feigning naturalness. By all the gods, why did he want to start a conversation? Couldn't he get in the shower now and leave him alone?

"Fine", Neji answered briefly, still not turning around. A few seconds passed and the Nara spoke again.

"I saw you guys training a little while ago", he said. "It seems like Guy is pretty tough".

That was a very stupid and unnecessary comment. Obviously, the Nara was only looking for excuses to talk, probably to try to get closer to him. He needed to end all his possible fantasies, and he was not going to find a better moment than that one.

"He is," Neji replied. And after a few seconds, he added: "And by the way, I already knew".

Shikamaru took a while to answer. He was obviously trying to figure out what he meant.

"You knew what?", he finally asked, and Neji could hear the confusion in his voice.

"That you were watching us," the Hyūga replied unperturbed, as he straightened up with the comb in his hand.

"Oh", Shikamaru said. "Yeah well, there wasn't much to look at...".

So he was playing dumb. That was fine, but Neji knew he had to take the opportunity to clear things up for him. Without turning yet, he removed the towel from his head and let his thick, wet hair fall onto his back.

"Actually, I think you found something interesting to look at", he said calmly.

Again, Shikamaru took a little time to respond.

"Why do you say so?", he questioned.

Neji began to comb his hair carefree. "You were looking at me", he stated, without any change in his voice.

A long silence came then. Neji wanted to turn around to see the expression on the Nara's face, but decided to wait. After a long time, Shikamaru spoke again.

"What?", he simply asked, and Neji recognized the hesitation in his tone.

That was it, it was time to tell him. He turned around and faced the ninja with a serious expression.

"You know I practically have eyes behind my head, right?", he interrogated, arching an eyebrow.

Shikamaru blanched. It seemed like he wanted to be swallowed up by the earth and disappear from the world without a trace. Neji enjoyed his reaction in silence.

"I... ahh...", he stuttered. But at Neji's steady gaze, he finally averted his eyes and lowered his head, blushing again. "Shit…".

"I thought you were a genius", the Hyuuga said, beginning to comb his hair once more. "You should be more careful".

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, probably angry with himself. And it was understandable. After all, he had been caught. Neji wondered how he planned to get out of that situation.

"Fine, maybe I looked at you a little...", he confessed, still sounding quite uncomfortable.

Neji stopped combing his hair and stared at him. So he was admitting it, which meant he was probably expecting a response from the Hyūga. Too bad, because he was about to be very disappointed. “Please, you couldn't be more obvious. Just get to the point and tell me what you want, Nara", he ordered, maintaining an impassive countenance.

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment. He was staring at his bare feet on the wet floor, as if he was really analyzing the question. The Hyūga realized he was confused.

"I'm not sure...", he replied, and then slowly raised his eyes to Neji, studying his hips wrapped in the towel and then his bare chest as he went up. His gaze grew more intense, and Neji felt his skin heating up, though he tried to ignore it. "But I know I really want it...".

_ Bastard _ . Knowing that he was wanted in that way really excited him, but that didn't change things. He couldn't take that risk.

"Well you better forget about it, because it is not going to happen", Neji said firmly.

Shikamaru frowned slightly at his words, though he didn't seem upset, but intrigued. "Why not?", he asked, taking a step towards him. The proximity made a chill run down Neji's spine. "Am I not attractive enough for you?".

At hearing that, the Hyūga's eyes unconsciously traveled through Shikamaru's body. His mesh shirt was very tight, and he could see his entire figure below the thin fabric. Neji had never noticed it before, but the boy's body was not bad at all. He had no big muscles, but his arms were well molded, and his chest was broad and clearly strong. But those were dangerous thoughts. Neji turned around and put his comb back in his backpack.

"It's not that...", he replied, avoiding looking at the Nara again. "I have certain rules. I never do it with people from Konoha. My clan could find out".

"As if I was going to tell someone...", Shikamaru commented, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't matter", Neji answered. “The point of being with people from outside the village is to never see them again. I must not know their names, nor they mine. With you that is impossible”.

He tried to sound hard to make the Nara drop the subject, but instead, he heard the boy taking another step towards him.

"Are you serious?", he asked from Neji’s back, with a tone that sounded a bit like a mockery. That made the Hyūga turn around, and he found Shikamaru smiling with a bit of arrogance. “Wow. I shouldn't be surprised. Honestly, what I saw the other night made me think that maybe you were not as I had pictured. I thought I had discovered a new side of you, more bold and daring. Maybe even fun. But now I see that even for this you are strict. I mean, rules? Please".

Neji clenched his fists at the sides of his body. Did he really expect to get what he wanted by making fun of him?. "I don't care what you think", he replied harshly, while frowning deeply. “It is the only way I can make sure that my clan will never know. That is why I have these rules, and I intend to keep them".

"Fine, fine. I didn't mean to offend you", Shikamaru said, now without that smug attitude. Neji was mad at him, but the image of his shapely figure in that mesh shirt was beginning to disturb his judgment. His body was still very sensitive to stimulus from being unable to discharge during the mission, and here he had an opportunity to appease his desires served before him. Also, with each passing second the Nara seemed more and more attractive to him. As if reading it in his eyes, Shikamaru made another step closer. "But how bad could it be?". He was smiling in such a subtle way that it was unbearably seductive. Neji felt the hair on the back of his neck bristling. "I promise not to tell anyone. Couldn't you break your rules, just once?”.

Fuck, he was too close. Neji could smell his skin, a strange mixture of tobacco and wet earth. And his smile was so damned irresistible, with a slight hint of supplication, and yet laden with lust. Neji could almost hear his own body screaming for contact. Shikamaru's black eyes locked on his, and the fervent desire coming from them made his heart skip a beat. The Nara really wanted him, and Neji found out that his body no longer cared about the precautions his mind dictated. He wanted relief, now.

He couldn’t contain himself anymore. Without saying a word, he activated his  _ Byakugan _ . After making sure that there was no one around who could enter the locker room, he deactivated his  _ Dōjutsu  _ and looked at Shikamaru again. The boy was watching him with a frown and great confusion. He probably thought that Neji had detected some kind of danger, and had never expected him to really accept his proposal. But when he saw the lustful look in the Hyūga's eyes, he simply raised his eyebrows in surprise. Neji crossed the remaining distance between them and placed his face just inches from Shikamaru's. The Nara had asked for it. Now was the time to see if his performance was up to the task. Neji was not easy to please.

The Hyūga raised a hand and showed him his index finger. Shikamaru stared at him, fearing a reproach. "Just once", he whispered clearly. He didn't give the Nara time to process his words, because his body couldn't wait another second. He grabbed the neck of the mesh shirt with one hand and smashed his mouth against Shikamaru's.

  
  
  
  


**I hope you have enjoyed the second chapter!! I’ll post the next one in the following hours. Get ready because it’ll be pretty intense!!**

**Thank you very much for reading my story!!** **💚**

  
  



	3. 3

Shikamaru was staring at him with wide eyes. Even though they had been talking about it, it had taken him by surprise. But Neji was barely paying attention to him. In the second their lips touched, his body caught fire. The contact he had been waiting for was finally going to happen. All he felt was a burning, unrelenting desire.

He tightened his grip on the Nara's shirt, pressing their lips even harder. Shikamaru finally seemed to react, though he couldn't do more than place his hands shyly on Neji's hips over the towel, barely brushing his skin. That slight touch made his body shiver, and he rushed towards the Nara without question. He pushed with his tongue to open his lips, triggering a deep and passionate kiss. The taste of tobacco flooded his senses. He felt Shikamaru sink his fingers into his hips, giving in to the sensation. They kissed with despair and great fury. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Neji slipped his hands across the Nara's chest, feeling the heat that came from his body through the fabric of his shirt. Suddenly that barrier became intolerable. His whole being demanded with loud screams to feel that skin against his. He took the fabric of the mesh shirt and began to slide it up to remove it. Shikamaru didn't stop him, and didn't tear his lips away from his until Neji pulled from the shirt to take it off over his neck.

Neji tossed the shirt aside, and before the Nara could crash against him again, he placed a hand on the center of his chest and shoved him back with great force. Shikamaru staggered a bit and almost fell into one of the showers, but clung to the walls with his hands just in time. He looked at the Hyūga with confusion, perhaps thinking that he had repented. But Neji was just starting.

He took a second to study Shikamaru's body without the shirt. His chest went up and down very fast from the excitement, and Neji could clearly see the silhouette of his erection under his black pants. He licked his lips at the beautiful image, and walked straight to the Nara.

Shikamaru didn’t move. It seemed like he had no idea of what was going to happen next, and he didn't know what to do. When Neji got near him again, he pushed him back once more, making him enter the shower. The Nara's back hit the locker room wall with a thud. He looked at Neji with a hint of fear, as if expecting a beating. But before he could ask any questions, the Hyūga threw himself at him and kissed him again with unbridled passion, digging his fingers into his nape.

Shikamaru let out a slight cry of pain at the sensation, but he didn't push him away. On the contrary, Neji's rudeness seemed to excite him even more. He put his hands back on his hips, but this time he let them run down the sides of his body, touching every inch of his skin. The caress was firm and energetic, not delicate at all, and that was how Neji liked it. As they kissed intensely, Shikamaru seemed to doubt about how brusque he should be. He was undoubtedly surprised at the violence Neji was using. He had probably only been with women before, and he couldn't have been so aggressive with them. But Neji enjoyed feeling a little pain, and also provoking it. To demonstrate it, he bit Shikamaru’s lips decisively. The boy closed his eyes tightly, trying to suppress a moan that still reached Neji's ears. The reaction was immediate. The Nara dug his nails into his back, scratching his skin roughly, and the incredible sensation made an overwhelming heat spread throughout his body. That was exactly what he wanted.

Desperately, he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck and pressed his body against his. Their erect shafts touched through their clothing, unleashing a new wave of heat. Without breaking the kiss, Neji began to rotate his hips, causing their erections to rub once and again. Shikamaru let out a deep moan against his mouth, and repeated it with each one of Neji’s moves, unable to keep quiet. The Hyūga realized that he was trying to remain silent, but couldn’t achieve it.

He detached his lips from the Nara's for a moment, keeping his face just a few millimeters away. "You are too loud", he whispered in a lewd, silky voice.

Shikamaru was watching him insanely with his piercing black eyes. His breathing was fast and deep, and Neji felt it hiting his face in warm bursts. His cheeks had turned vibrant red with adrenaline. "I'm usually not...", he answered with difficulty.

So the Nara was a silent lover, but with Neji he couldn't control himself. That information was simply delicious. The Hyūga smirked, and pressed his member against Shikamaru's again, drawing another moan from his lips. The hoarse sound echoed in his ears. He needed to hear it again. Slowly, Neji slipped a hand across the Nara's bare chest until he reached his pants. Without warning, he gripped his erection tightly through the cloth, and Shikamaru's entire body shuddered, as a deep exhalation escaped from his mouth.

Neji smiled again at the exciting scene. "You have never been with a man before, have you?", he asked softly.

Shikamaru shook his head, still trying to maintain his sanity. Confirming that this was the Nara's first experience with another man caused an electric current to run through Neji's skin. He brought his face closer, lightly brushing their lips. "Then I think I'll have to teach you", he whispered, and squeezed Shikamaru’s erection again.

Amazingly, the rising temperature between them seemed to keep increasing. Starting a new, deep kiss, Neji brought both hands to Shikamaru's pants and unbuttoned it. He let the garment drop to the floor, where it got completely wet in the remnants of the shower water. Then he took the elastic from the Nara's underwear and slid it down, releasing his firm, throbbing erection. Neji stroked the hot member with his fingers, from the base to the tip, and felt his heart racing when he discovered that Shikamaru was dripping abundantly. He closed his hand around the erection and began to move it up and down, in an slow, almost tortuous rhythm, as he slid his mouth across the Nara's jaw to his neck to kiss him over and over. Neji ran his tongue over the burning skin, savoring the salt from his sweat.

"Ah...", Shikamaru moaned, this time very clearly. Now he was gripping Neji's waist firmly, unable to move because of the overwhelming pleasure. The Hyūga's body demanded attention too, so he put a hand to his hip to tear off the towel, which ended up on the ground next to Shikamaru's clothes. Then he searched for the Nara's hand, and when he found it, he guided it to his own wet member. He forced him to wrap his fingers around his erection, and Shikamaru exhaled again with excitement at the warm sensation of the hot organ between his fingers.

They touched and kissed wildly for several minutes, until Neji couldn't wait any longer. He needed to get to the act itself once and for all, or his body would just explode. He took Shikamaru’s hand again, who was now drenched in his fluids, and broke off the kiss to give him the first lesson. "First, you have to prepare me", he murmured against the Nara's mouth.

Shikamaru seemed to be about to ask what he should do, but Neji preferred to show him. He guided his hand around his body and lowered it to his bottom. There, he arranged the Nara's fingers to gently brushed the warm ring that was the entrance to his body with them.

"Fuck!", Shikamaru exclaimed, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes. The fact that Neji was so direct and daring excited him even more. Enjoying the feeling, the Hyūga directed the boys's fingers to continue stroking the area, each time with more force. After a few moments, when he gently pushed against his opening causing the tip of one of Shikamaru's fingers to cross his warm threshold, the Nara opened his eyes wide. His pupils glowed more than ever, as if they were the black flames of a devouring fire. Neji wanted to say something, but couldn’t, because Shikamaru brought his other hand to his nape and grabbed his hair roughly, to then hit his mouth against his.

From that moment on, the Nara seemed to lose all its doubts and insecurities, and became a wild animal thirsty of desire. Neji no longer needed to direct his hand, because now Shikamaru had taken the initiative. Gently, but not too much, he continued to insert his finger into the Hyūga's body, opening inch by inch the narrow cavity. When he inserted a second finger and pushed hard inside, it was Neji who couldn't suppress a moan against the Nara's mouth. He had waited for that kind of contact for so many nights that finally feeling it made him unable to contain himself. He didn't want to look too aroused, but there was no way to avoid it. All his skin tickled with pleasure.

Neji felt his opening expanding more and more which each passing second, as Shikamaru's soaked fingers kept sliding relentlessly inside him. He needed to go to the next stage immediately. He broke the kiss, gasping in agitation. The Nara watched him with an intensity he had never seen on his face before.

"Now I have to prepare you", Neji whispered with difficulty, as his breathing came out hoarsely. Shikamaru frowned slightly, again confused about what those words meant. But Neji didn't give him a chance to reply. He pulled away slowly, feeling the Nara's fingers sliding out of his body, and crouched down in front of him. Shikamaru’s member was completely drenched, so much that perhaps that step was not really necessary, but Neji wanted to feel the taste of that liquid that gushed from his body. He approached the throbbing erection and licked it gently with the tip of his tongue.

"Ah!", the Nara moaned again, this time much louder. When Neji put his entire member into his mouth, Shikamaru's hands gripped his shoulders tightly. He continued to lick the hot organ, tasting it. The Nara put a hand to his nape and dug his nails into it. The subtle pain, added to the new avalanche of liquid that emerged from Shikamaru's erection flooding his mouth, made his entire body tremble. When he was sure that the Nara's member was wet enough with his saliva and his fluids, he released it from his mouth and stood up again.

Shikamaru's cheeks were so red they looked like burning embers. His body was drenched in sweat. He took Neji by the face and pulled him towards him, to introduce his tongue into his mouth with violence. He didn't seem to care at all about the taste of his own erection, and that made the Hyūga aware of how excited the boy was. It was time to move on to the final stage.

After a long, passionate kiss, Neji briefly stepped aside to turn his back to Shikamaru. He grabbed him by the hip with one hand to draw him closer, and the Nara immediately understood what was about to happen. He clung to Neji's waist, and his erection gently touched the entrance to the Hyūga's body.

Generally Neji didn't have much time to dedicate to those encounters, always fearing that someone would discover him. So he had train his body to work fast. He was already dilated enough, and he couldn't wait to feel Shikamaru inside him. He moved back, pressing the wet tip of the Nara's erection against his entrance. The member was so drenched that the throbbing head slid inside him easily.

Neji clenched his teeth. The pain was insignificant compared to the glorious sensation of pleasure. He brought his other hand to the Nara's nape and squeezed the back of his neck firmly, bringing him even closer. Shikamaru wrapped both arms around his waist and advanced another inch against Neji's body. His erection dipped a little more, making them both shiver.

The Hyūga thought that if the temperature got just a little higher, their bodies would start to melt. Shikamaru kissed his neck and shoulders, occasionally biting into Neji's delicate skin. Meanwhile his erection continued to advance, digging deeper and deeper into the tight cavity. Almost without them noticing, a few moments later it was completely inside.

They remained motionless for a few seconds, while the Hyūga's body got used to the presence and size of that invading member. Neji tried to think of how to signal the Nara to start moving, but Shikamaru seemed to read his mind, because he started rocking his hips back and forth. At first the movement was subtle and slow, but soon it began to accelerate. The Nara kissed Neji's neck again, while holding him firmly with his arms, ramming him without stopping. With each strike, soft moans rose from the Hyūga's mouth.

The frenzy was indescribable. Shikamaru's lips went up Neji's neck to his ear, and his labored breathing entered his ear like a maddened mantra. He was panting faster and faster. Neji felt the Nara's legs trembling slightly, and he knew what that meant. He was very close to the climax. Shikamaru slowed down his movement, trying to hold back. But Neji couldn't accept that. He was also very close.

"Faster", he demanded in a whisper. Shikamaru gripped his waist tighter.

"Wait ...", the Nara murmured between gasps. "Or am I going to..."

Neji roundly refused his request, and he demonstrated it by digging his nails fiercely into the back of Shikamaru's neck to bring him closer. The Nara's wet hardness sank so deep that it reached the most sensitive area of his body. Neji saw small flashes of light dancing before his eyes.

"Fuck, no…", Shikamaru panted against his ear. "I can't... AH!".

If there was one thing more exciting than that sound, it was the sensation of the thick, hot liquid that filled Neji's body an instant later. He closed his eyes. His whole being exploded with pleasure, and he reached the long-awaited ecstasy. The world faded into a blinding light, and he felt as if his body was lifted off the ground and flew into nothingness. At last, that peace he had been seeking had arrived.

He lost track of time and space for a few moments. When he finally opened his eyes, he realized he was leaning against one of the shower walls, resting his head on the cold tiles. Shikamaru was still behind him, all his weight deposited on his forearms, which trembled against the same wall over Neji's head. Actually, the boy’s entire body was trembling, Neji could feel it against his skin. It was incredible that the Nara was still standing.

They had done it. Although his mind had told him many times that it was not a good idea, his body had forced him to give in. He felt Shikamaru's deep breath against his nape and decided that he had to get out of there before the remorse reached him, while that peace still remained there, clouding his reason. He pulled away, allowing the boy's erection to slide out smoothly. He heard Shikamaru leaning against the opposite wall, still breathing hard.

He didn't stop to watch him. Without saying a word, Neji got out of the shower and walked to his backpack to grab his clothes. He dressed without turning around. Shikamaru's semen was beginning to drip onto his thighs, but he would have time to clean up at home. He needed to get away from there.

He put his _ Hitai-ate _ on his forehead and tied it tightly around his head, to then start walking towards the exit.

"Wait!", Shikamaru called from the shower. Neji turned and saw the boy holding his wet pants and underwear in his hands. "My clothes are soaked, I can't go like this".

Neji stared at him impassively, then shrugged. "You should have thought of that before," he replied, and then left without looking back.

* * *

Shikamaru stood immobile, watching the locker room door through which Neji had just disappeared. He was stunned. Several minutes had passed, but he still felt agitated. The sensation of the Hyūga's body against his and the sweet taste of his lips hadn't completely faded away yet. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Yes, he had asked for it, but he had never imagined that Neji would really accept. He tried to piece all the fragments of memories together, but his mind had been so blinded by desire that it was difficult for him to order the scenes.

He leaned against the shower wall again and looked at the soaked pants and underwear in his hands. It was incredible that Neji had left him there, totally helpless. But more incredible was what they had done. Shikamaru had never imagined that he would ever have sex with a man, and had always believed that if he ever tried, he wouldn’t enjoy it. But it had been the most exciting experience he'd ever had in his entire life. Neji had been so direct, so rude, so... alive. That feeling could easily become addictive, even more than tobacco. Although only if he could try it again.

He thought of the future, a future where he never felt anything like that again, and a very strange emptiness washed over him. No, he couldn't accept it. Or rather, he didn't want to. He needed to feel it again. He had to convince Neji to repeat it, at all costs. Shikamaru started to drain his pants to get out of the locker room. He believed that walking in wet clothes through Konoha streets would make his body finally cool down, but that didn’t happen. His skin was still hot, and the trail that Neji's fingers had traced over it still burned like molten metal.

* * *

During the following days Neji was very careful about not running into Shikamaru. At first it was easy. It seemed like the Nara was not trying to find him, and that relieved him. But the sensation didn’t lasted too much, because on the third day, while practicing with his team in the training fields, he saw Shikamaru’s figure not far away from there, leaning against a tree, observing them. Luckily his friends didn’t notice, and the Nara didn’t approach to them. But he started attending to their workouts every day. He simply chose a strategic place from where he could see Neji, and stayed there for hours.

The Hyūga knew that was a problem. As much as sex with him had been more than satisfying, and perhaps it was among the best he had ever had, he couldn't let that repeat itself. Shikamaru's constant gaze on his body as he trained kept him from concentrating. It was like a lightning bolt piercing his skin. He struggled to ignore him, waiting for him to catch the signal that he wanted nothing more with him. But a few days later, the Nara finally approached.

Neji had finished his training, and had offered to put away the weapons they had been using in the deposit. He was about to return to meet with his team, when he felt someone’s presence approaching. He activated his  _ Byakugan _ , and discovered that Shikamaru was walking towards him, with his hands in his pockets and a quiet step.

_ Heck _ , he thought, deactivating his  _ Byakugan _ . Maybe the best thing would be to confront the boy and explain the situation to him. He decided to wait. When the Nara finally got to where he was, Neji already had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a hostile expression on his face.

"What's up?", Shikamaru asked as he slowly approached and stopped just a few steps away from him. He looked extremely relaxed.

Neji frowned. "Get lost", he spat without even saying hello.

Shikamaru opened his eyes in false surprise and pretended to be slightly offended. “Wooo, take it easy. I just want to talk".

The Hyūga watched him for a second without believing a word. "That is not true. I know what you want. Forget it".

Shikamaru took another couple of steps towards him. "Why not?", he asked. "Wasn't it good?".

Neji tried to make his voice sound even harder. “The deal was once, Nara. And once was more than enough. Now go away".

Shikamaru didn’t back down. “But you already broke your rules once, you could do it again. What would be the difference?".

The Hyūga understood that it was not going to be easy to get rid of him. The best thing would be to try to get away. He began to walk and passed by him, without looking at him. “For starters, I should never have accepted. And I will not take that risk again”, he said seriously, turning his back on his. He heard Shikamaru's footsteps on the grass, as the boy began to follow him.

"Come on", he implored. “You can't show me something that extraordinary and then deny it to me forever. That's cruel".

At hearing those words, Neji stopped slowly. Extraordinary? That was a very big word. He had never stopped to talk to the strangers who slept with him about his performance, although he knew he was good. Knowing that Shikamaru found it EXTRAORDINARY represented a pleasant caress to his ego. He watched the Nara over his shoulder. The boy waited expectantly.

"Did you enjoy it that much?", he asked, suppressing a smile.

Shikamaru gave him a lustful look. "I can't stop thinking about it", he replied.

The drawing power of those black eyes became so strong that Neji felt himself attracted towards them. His skin tingled under his clothes. No, he couldn't let the boy convince him. He frowned and looked away, feeling his body complain.

Shikamaru advanced until he was standing next to him. “Look, just think about it, okay? It’s your decision". Neji looked at him briefly. The Nara watched him with that damn half-hearted smile that was so irresistible. "If you change your mind, I'll be here tomorrow". He said this last words gesturing to the deposit with a movement of his head. A few seconds later, he walked away slowly.

* * *

Damn Nara. Neji spent the rest of that day, and also the whole night, having an internal discussion with himself. In his mind, the arguments against and in favor of accepting the proposal were debated. He had many of the first, and of the second, he only had one: that he wanted to do it. Usually he had to wait for weeks, sometimes even months, to be able to leave Konoha on a mission and find an opportunity to meet with someone, and many times his attempts failed. Uncertainty was what he hated most about his system. There were times when he spent a long while without getting his much-needed relief. In those moments his body literally ached, and he felt his mind was going to collapse.It was then when it got harder for him to keep control.

The possibility of having someone so close to him with whom he could do it, without the need to hunt for opportunities, was very tempting. It was dangerous to do that kind of things inside Konoha, but Neji had to admit that part of the adrenaline he had felt with the Nara in the locker room had been due to knowing that he was at risk. Having sex not only inside the village with someone who knew him, but also in a public space, where the chances of being caught were even greater, had been incredibly exciting. But Neji knew that this was playing with fire, and that if he ended up getting burned, it would be his own fault. Also, what if Shikamaru expected them to form some kind of relationship? Neji couldn't commit to any of that. His life was conditioned by his clan’s decisions, and that would never change.

He decided that he would meet with Shikamaru to explain this last point to him. Depending on what the Nara answered, Neji would decide whether to accept or not.

The next day, as soon as his training was over, he offered to put the weapons back in the deposit again. He walked slowly so that no one suspected anything strange. A faint static invaded his skin, anticipating the contact that might come soon. Before reaching the deposit he activated his  _ Byakugan _ , and discovered without surprise that the Nara was already there, just as he had promised. He had one hand in his pocket, and in the other one he was holding a cigarette. He smoked quietly lying on a low cabinet, simply waiting.

Neji stopped in front of the deposit and deactivated his  _ Byakugan _ . The blood began to rush faster through his veins. He was about to ignore the warnings in his mind and comply with the impulses of his body, again, which could lead to an uncontrollable disaster. He hesitated for a moment. But then the memory of his first encounter with the Nara in the locker room flooded his memory, and all his thoughts vanished. He stepped forward and entered the deposit.

The light from outside illuminated part of the small windowless room. The beam fell on Shikamaru’s figure, who smiled upon seeing him.

"I thought you wouldn't come", he said as he exhaled a large puff of smoke from his cigarette.

Neji walked through the door and closed it behind him. The darkness was almost total in that small space, and he was glad he couldn't see clearly. That way he could maintain the sanity to speak to the Nara. He leaned down to put the training weapons on the ground and then sat up to watch Shikamaru.

"I don't know what you expect from this, Nara, but you won't get anything", he began seriously. “If I am not engaged to a woman before I am 25, I will have to marry a Hyūga from the Branch House to leave offspring. I cannot make any commitment".

Shikamaru separated from the cabinet where he was lying and took a couple of steps towards Neji. The smoke from his cigarette wavered in front of his face. "That... sucks", he said honestly. "But no one said anything about a commitment."

The Hyūga watched him in the dim light, trying to detect any emotion on his face or voice. But the Nara looked calm. He no longer seemed uncomfortable or nervous like he had been in the locker room. Now he knew exactly what he wanted, and that was the exact reason why he was there. "Then what are you looking for?", Neji asked.

"Just to enjoy this, as long as you let me", Shikamaru replied calmly. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and walked over to Neji, crushing the butt with his sandal. "I think it's a good deal for you too", he continued as he slowly approached. "I’m much better than a stranger you have never seen before and who knows nothing about you". He moved closer until he was only a few inches away. His tobacco scent assaulted Neji's brain, making the memory of the locker room even more vivid. Shikamaru continued to speak in an increasingly deep and intense voice. "If you teach me, I can do whatever you ask me". Those words, spoken with such a thirsty lust, vibrated through the air that separated them. "Anything you want".

Neji noticed that his breathing had accelerated and his lips were pressed tight. To hear at Shikamaru speaking like that, agreeing to obey all his orders and fulfill all his wishes, made his blood flow even faster than before. The Nara's expectant gaze, emerging from his black eyes like a dark flare, finally melted his judgment.

"Don't get used to it", he said in a whisper. It was an ingenious way to accept the deal, reminding the other that it would not be forever.

Shikamaru smiled. His eyes flashed for an instant. "Deal", he replied. A second later, he crossed the distance between them and impacted his lips against Neji's.

The kiss was passionate and hungry. Apparently it was true that the Nara had not stopped thinking about their first encounter, and was eager to repeat it. He plunged his tongue into Neji's mouth and pushed him back, knocking him against the door. That sudden aggressiveness made a faint moan escape from the Hyūga’s lips, and he repeated it when their already fully awake erections brushed across their pants. He caressed the Nara's body violently, but the boy grabbed his wrists with his hands and held him against the door, while his lips attacked Neji's neck to kiss and bite him fervently. No doubt Shikamaru was acting much more decisively this time, and the feeling was wonderful. He bit back another moan as the Nara began to wiggle his hips to make their erections rub. The fluidity of his movements was amazing. Without interrupting the tortuous rhythm and still holding Neji's hands against the door, Shikamaru brought his lips to the Hyūga's ear, where he gasped deeply. "I learn fast, don’t I?", he murmured against his ear. The sound rumbled like a thunder bursting in the middle of a silent night.

Adrenaline washed over them. They started ripping off their clothes as the temperature continued to rise. Again they were in a public place, sheltered from people's eyes only by a few thin walls. To know that excited Neji even more, and he closed his eyes tight. Losing control of his actions, he reached for Shikamaru's hands to direct him, but this time the Nara didn't need it. He explored Neji's body with uncontrollable desire, scratching his back, squeezing his buttocks, digging his fingers into his delicate skin. Unbeknownst to the Hyūga, he began to descend his chest, leaving a trail of hot saliva on his pecs and then on his abdomen. When Neji opened his eyes Shikamaru was kneeling at his feet, watching his wet erection with a voracious expression. He looked up at Neji for a second and smirked. Before the Hyūga could stop him, he began to lick the throbbing limb with his daring tongue. The sensation made Neji moan audibly, and he clenched his teeth to try to control himself.

He had never been in that position before. It was always him who did that, to prepare his companions to penetrate him. He had never imagined that it felt so good. When Shikamaru slipped his entire erection into his mouth, Neji moaned louder. He couldn't help it. The warm caress of the Nara's lips on his member made him lose his mind.

Shikamaru pulled back a little and watched him for a few seconds. He ran his tongue over his lips, savoring Neji's taste. The flames in his black eyes burned like two huge bonfires. "Look who's too loud now," he whispered against his erection, to then cover it with kisses from the base to the tip. Neji wanted to protest, but was unable to articulate an answer.

  
  
  
  


**Third chapter!**

**Was it too much? Sorry if it was!! I hope you have enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

  
  
  



	4. 4

Neji gripped the shelf in front of him tightly, as Shikamaru's body collided with his over and over again. He could feel the Nara’s deep gasps behind him, and he knew that the boy would have preferred to moan freely. But he couldn't do it, not there. They had sneaked into an utility closet inside the Hokage mansion, and if they made too much noise they could be discovered.

The two ninjas had been seizing every opportunity to do it for several months. The list of places they had used was long: parks, bathrooms, offices, anywhere that offered just a little intimacy was acceptable to them. The sense of danger aroused them, and made each occasion more violent and intense. It was risky, but also very addictive, much more than a drug. Over the years, Neji had gotten used to having to wait for long periods of time to relive his body. But those encounters were becoming more frequent with each passing day, and despite of that, Neji just wanted more. He knew that the longer he kept that secret relationship, the harder it would be to end it. But that was precisely the problem with drugs, that it was not easy to quit. To his dismay, Shikamaru did everything Neji asked. He fulfilled all his demands with great disposition, and he did it better every time. Neji enjoyed giving the orders, and had trained Shikamaru to do all the things he liked. In short time the Nara had become an expert at satisfying his wishes.

They rarely spoke. Each time they met, it took only an exchange of glances to reach agreement, and once alone, they went straight to the point. There was nothing to be said, after all. All they cared about was physical pleasure, and they couldn't waste time with conversations or long foreplay. Neji was comfortable with the situation, and believed that the Nara was too. Until that afternoon, while they were putting their clothes back on in the utility closet, Shikamaru asked if it would be too troublesome to rent a room in an inn, even if it was for just one night.

"It wouldn't be bad to do it on a bed for a change", the Nara had said. Neji analyzed the proposal, and decided they could give it a try. It was important that no one saw them enter together, so they devised a simple plan: Neji would get to the inn in the late hours of the night, when the fewer people were awake, and would request a room until the next morning. It was essential to pick one that was at ground floor. Once inside, he would tie the black ribbon he weared on his forehead at the window, so Shikamaru could identify the room. That way, he could sneak in without anyone noticing, and disappear through the same spot before Neji left the room.

They put the plan into practice. The owner of the inn immediately recognized the features of the Hyūga clan on Neji's face. “You are from Konoha. What do you need a room for?”, he asked.

Neji didn’t like the question at all, but he had anticipated that something like that could happen. The answer was already in his mind. “Sometimes I need to get away from my family for a few hours. I think it happens to everyone”, he replied calmly.

The man asked no more questions and handed him the key to the room. Neji went straight there, opened the window, and tied his black ribbon to one edge. Then he sat down on the futon and waited. A few minutes later, Shikamaru entered through the small opening. He paused for a moment to brush off a good quantity of dry leaves from his clothes. Apparently he had had to go through some bushes to get there, and Neji mentally smiled at thinking about the things the Nara was capable to endure to be with him. When he finished removing the leaves, Shikamaru took a quick look around the room. "Well, it seems like it worked", he said with a satisfied smile.

Neji got up from the futon and walked decisively towards him. "Take off your clothes", was his only answer.

He had to admit that it had been a great idea. He would never tell Shikamaru that, but it was true. Renting a room opened up a whole new world of possibilities for them. Initially, having a large and comfortable surface like the futon allowed them to use a huge variety of new positions. Neji decided to try all the ones that crossed his mind, and Shikamaru obeyed, submissive but aggressive at the same time. On the other hand, having a place for them for a whole night, where nobody could enter and where nobody could see them, gave them the benefit of having plenty of time. That was something Neji had never had, and he found that there was something even better than fast, violent sex. And it was the long, almost torturous sex, which could last for hours and hours if he demanded it. That night they didn’t stop until their bodies completely collapsed.

The two boys lay on their backs on the futon, side by side, still breathing hard. Neji felt his throat dry from gasping so much, and his skin ached where Shikamaru's fingers had dug in to hold him. He would certainly have bruises. And the Nara had received many war wounds too. Neji had clawed him like a wild cat, scratching his thighs, his back, and even his chest as he demanded more. He turned his head on the pillow to look at Shikamaru. His eyes were closed and his arms were stretched above his head. His cheeks were still red, and he was breathing fast with his mouth open. He was exhausted. Neji smiled silentry at seeing his condition.

A voice inside his head reminded him that he couldn't let his guard down, and he forced himself to erase that smile. They were done there, so there was no reason to stay. He sat down on the futon with his back to Shikamaru, and started looking for his clothes to start getting dressed. A few seconds later he heard the Nara moving over the sheets.

"What are you doing?", he asked in a slightly sleepy voice.

Neji began to put on his socks. "I'm leaving", he replied without turning around.

Behind him, Shikamaru lifted himself on his elbows. "Why so soon?".

Undeterred, the Hyūga continued to dress. “We have finished what we came to do. Why should I stay?”.

Shikamaru moved closer to him. "But you have the room until tomorrow morning", he reminded him. "We could stay a little longer".

Neji slowly shook his head, while the Nara crawled over the futon towards him. "I don't see why we would do that", he said.

Shikamaru stopped behind him and brushed his hair away from his back, revealing his shoulders. He gently caressed the skin of his neck with his lips. "I'll tell you why", he whispered, reaching a hand to touch the crease between Neji's hip and thigh. "I'm ready for the second round now".

The Hyūga widened his eyes in surprise. Shikamaru had regained his desire in just a few minutes. Neji wondered if he had created a monster, but the sensation of the Nara's body against his made him conclude that he really didn't care about the answer.

* * *

Several months went by like that. Life in Konoha flowed naturally, as if nothing had changed. To keep that secret relationship hidden from the world, without anyone suspecting absolutely anything, was amazingly exciting for Neji. They tried to keep the encounters to a minimum of once a week, but very soon they discovered that this was impossible for them. Neji went to the inn so frequently to rent a room that the innkeeper asked him if it wouldn’t be better to move out of his house once and for all. Over time he got used to see him very often, and stopped asking questions. He didn't seem to have discovered that Shikamaru sneaked into the room every night, or that he left before dawn. The system worked so well that there was no reason to worry about anything.

Almost without noticing it, Neji had stopped requesting solo missions. He only went out with his team when they were summoned for a job. On those occasions, he was surprised that he wasn't waiting for an opportunity to get away and meet with a stranger. He was allowed to do it, since he didn't have a serious relationship with Shikamaru, but the truth was that he no longer felt the need. His encounters with the Nara satiated him completely. Shikamaru had never asked him if he continued to meet strangers when he went out on a mission, and Neji was glad he had never bring up the subject, because he didn't want to confess that he no longer did. That could give him a wrong idea of the situation, and he didn't want that to happen.

He had met with his team in the training fields like every afternoon, and they were preparing to start the practice of that day, when a shinobi approached to them and inform that they had been summoned for a mission. They had to meet the rest of the team in twenty minutes at the village’s entrance. Without protesting, they went home to prepare. Then they met again and started walking towards the point of reunion.

When they arrived, Neji was not surprised to see Shikamaru among the ninjas who would participate in the mission. He was the designated captain, as usual. The boy always complained when he was assigned to a difficult job, but Neji knew that deep down he loved to lead. Any opportunity to strategize was good for him, even if he tried to hide it behind a mask of laziness. After he explained in general terms what that mission was about, they left on foot to their destination.

During the trip, Neji noticed that Shikamaru wouldn’t stop shooting him lustful looks. The desire the Nara felt for him always aroused him, but this time they should not raise suspicions. When they stopped to camp, he discreetly approached to Shikamaru. His body began to vibrate at the proximity, and Neji had to mentally command it to control itself. The seductive smile Shikamaru threw at him as he approached didn’t help him at all.

"Leave those lustful glances for bed, Nara", Neji whispered as he stopped next to the boy. He gave him a reproachful look, which only made Shikamaru's smile wider.

"Sorry, I can't help it", the Nara replied in a murmur. He ran his eyes over Neji's body, earning another hard look. The Hyūga was about to scold him again, when Ino interrupted them.

"Hey, Shikamaru, why do you have so many scratches on you?", the girl asked as she approached to inspect her friend. Neji noticed that above the neck of his uniform the Nara had clear marks of nails.

Shikamaru took a hand to the place where the scratches were. "Well...", he hesitated. "My mother adopted a cat. And he doesn't like me very much”.

The girl it seemed to think that it was a logical answer and dropped the subject. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Only they knew that those brands were the product of their wild and passionate encounters. If Ino could have seen Neji's body, she would have found similar marks, along with a large number of bruises.

The mission took them five long days. Neji couldn't remember when was the last time he had spent so many nights without feeling Shikamaru's warm body against his. Having him so close without being able to touch him began to become unbearable. When the mission was finally over and they returned to Konoha, it only took a brief exchange of looks for them both to know that they would meet in the usual place that night.

Neji wasted no time. As soon as he set foot inside the village he made his way to the inn, but encountered one drawback: for the first time, there were no rooms available on the ground floor. He thought for a few seconds, considering the possibility of leaving, but in the end he decided to accept a room on the first floor and see what Shikamaru resolved to do about it. After receiving the key, he went to the room and tied his black ribbon to the window. He looked down, thinking how difficult it could be for the Nara to climb there. There was a tree nearby that could make things easier for him, but Shikamaru was truly lazy, and more than likely he would prefer to postpone the encounter rather than to go to so much trouble to get there.

As always, Neji sat on the futon and waited. He knew that the Nara had to deliver the mission report first, and that could take a long time. He also knew that at seeing the ribbon in a first-floor window, he would probably give up and leave. But to his surprise, just an hour after Neji arrived in the room, he heard noises outside. He looked in that direction and saw Shikamaru's body slipping through the window. Definitely, the things the Nara could do to have sex with him kept surprising him.

"First floor?", Shikamaru asked once he was inside the room, removing some branches from his hair. "I had to climb a tree, and I'm very bad at doing that".

Neji couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry", he replied standing up. "They didn't have any room on the ground floor".

Shikamaru grumbled a little more as he removed the last few twigs from his clothes. "Next time I rent the room, and you enter through the window".

Neji laughed again, and the Nara gave him a sulky look. But it didn't last long. A few seconds later they were kissing and taking off their clothes as if nothing had happened.

It had been several days since they had been alone, and they were really desperate to feel each other's skin. An uncontrollable rush of desire washed over them, and they spent several hours rolling over and over on the futon. They made only a short pause, and then started again. Neji was practically insatiable, and he liked that Shikamaru could bear his rhythm. When the night was finally over, he felt like he could barely move. He lay down next to the Nara and closed his eyes, but as soon as he felt that he was about to fall asleep he opened them again. It was time to go. He approached to the edge of the futon to find his clothes.

"You want to leave already?", Shikamaru asked hoarsely. He had also been about to fall asleep.

"I think that was enough for one night", the Hyūga replied. "It doesn’t matter what you say, I know you can't go on".

"No, I can't", Shikamaru admitted. "But if you leave I have to leave, and I'm tired." He reached out a hand for Neji, inviting him to lie down again. "Let's stay and sleep. Just for a little while. Please?".

Neji watched his pleading gesture. The truth was that he was also very tired. After all, not only had they been having sex for hours, but they had also just returned from a mission of several days. A voice in the back of his mind told him that sleeping together was not a good idea, because it could confuse them both. But the futon felt so warm and pleasant that he decided to ignore the warning. He took Shikamaru's hand and lay down next to him again. The Nara smirked and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling him against his body. It was a too intimate gesture for two people who just had a physical relationship, but Neji convinced himself that it wouldn't hurt. It would only be for a couple of hours, and then they would be gone. It didn't mean anything.

* * *

Shikamaru reread the report for the tenth time without understanding a word. He was sitting in a small office in front of a desk overflowing with papers. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, he couldn't make it. He forced his eyes to absorb the information through the glasses he used to read, but nothing entered. His mind kept insisting in reproducing fragmented scenes from his secret encounters with the Hyūga over and over.

When they started, Shikamaru thought that there was no more wonderful feeling than sex with Neji. But with the passing of the months he discovered that there was something even better, and that was to wake up next to him. After the first time Shikamaru suggested it, Neji continued to stay to sleep with him. Not always, but most of the time. As soon as he woke up and saw the Hyūga curled up in his arms, Shikamaru wanted to jump on him again with all the strength of his body, but Neji always reminded him that they had to return the room, and began to rush him to get dressed and leave through the window. He recalled the time he had climbed a tree to a first floor many months ago. Shikamaru smiled at that pathetic image of himself, though deep inside he knew he would scale a million floors to be with Neji.

He closed his eyes tight to push that thought away. Then he opened them again and adjusted his glasses to continue reading. He was about to throw the damn report to hell for not wanting to get into his head when loud screams erupted at the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!".

Shikamaru jumped and had to hold onto the desk to keep from falling to the floor. He looked towards the door and saw a lot of smiling faces. His friends Ino and Choji were there, but also Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Even Guy's team, Tente, Lee, and Neji. The Hyūga wasn’t openly smiling like the others, but Shikamaru could see the smile in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?!," the Nara shouted, his heart pounding with shock. "I almost had a heart attack!".

His friends completely ignored his complaints. "We heard of your promotion and came to congratulate you!", Choji exclaimed with happiness.

"Yes! Well done, dude!”, Naruto yelled with his fists in the air.

It was true. He had been promoted to _Tokubetsu Jōnin_. He was now in the category of shinobis like Genma, Anko, and even Ibiki. Shikamaru didn’t want that. It sounded like a huge amount of trouble. But for some stupid reason the Hokage trusted his intelligence blindly, and Asuma was so damned proud that he couldn't do anything but accept. His friends must have heard about from him. Shikamaru wondered what the other teams were doing there, and imagined that Ino and Choji had gathered them all together to go see him. Kiba's mocking voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Nice glasses, genius", he said while laughing. "You look even more nerdy than before".

Shikamaru had forgotten that he was still wearing his glasses. He took them off immediately and put them on the desk, blushing slightly. He didn't like to be seen wearing them. They made him feel a little stupid.

"I didn't know you used glasses", Ino commented, laughing as the others.

Shikamaru shot her an irritated look. "I only use them to read", he replied reluctantly. "Well, you already congratulated me and laughed at me. Now you can go".

Naruto stepped forward enthusiastically. "But we will celebrate tonight!", he shouted. "The only way I know how, _RAMEN_!"

His friends insisted on going to celebrate together that night, and Shikamaru agreed only so they would leave him alone. He didn’t want to be congratulated for that position, because he wasn’t happy with it. They finally left, and Shikamaru put on his glasses and began to focus on his work once more. But a few seconds later he heard sounds at the door again. He looked up. It was Neji, and he was alone.

The Hyūga smiled playfully upon seeing him and entered the room. Shikamaru took off his glasses again. "You came to laugh at me too?", he asked at Neji's smiling face.

"No", the boy replied, approaching slowly. Shikamaru detected a spark of desire in his gaze and stood up. "Actually, I think you look very sexy". He reached out a had towards the desk and picked up the glasses, to then placed them carefully on Shikamaru. He watched him for a moment and bit his lower lip with his teeth. "As an intellectual, extremely intelligent".

The Nara raised his eyebrows. "You know I'm just as smart as without the glasses, right?", he asked ironically, although he was smiling.

Neji laughed softly against his lips. "I'll see you tonight", he whispered, and then joined their mouths to give Shikamaru a deep, burning kiss. Then he pulled away and disappeared behind the door, leaving the Nara with the feeling of having a river of lava running through his veins.

That night they all gathered for dinner as agreed. They were too many to go to Ichiraku, so instead they chose a small restaurant with enough tables for everyone. Neji sat across from Shikamaru and kept a quiet and measured face at all times. To everybody else he seemed as calm and in control as ever, but the Nara could see the truth behind that disguise. The Hyūga was eager to be alone with him, and continued to prove it by sending him intense and silent glances. Shikamaru laughed and drank with his friends, enjoying the secret conversation he was maintaining with the Hyūga without anyone noticing. They were agreeing to meet at the inn when they got out of there. The night went by nicely between joyous jokes, and Shikamaru knew it was time to find an excuse to leave when Neji started brushing his leg with his foot under the table.

He raised his arms above his head to stretch and yawned deeply. "Well, I think it's time to go to bed".

Naruto swallowed the last few bites of his _ramen_ and frowned at him. "But we are celebrating your promotion! You cann’t leave".

Shikamaru looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Of course I can, it's my celebration. You have to do what I want, and now I want to sleep". He got up and looked at his friends. "And since it's my celebration, I won't pay the bill, right?".

Everyone booed him for trying to take advantage of the situation. "I think you just accepted the invitation hoping to eat free", Neji commented, looking at him maliciously.

Shikamaru returned a sly look. "You can bet your pretty ass on that", he replied. Neji didn’t like his choice of words at all, and frowned in clear reproach. But the others laughed and the comment went unnoticed. A few minutes later his friends paid the bill, and they all left the restaurant to take separate paths.

Walking slowly, Shikamaru pretended to be heading home, but when his friends were out of sight he turned towards the inn. There he waited for a long time, leaning against a tree in the dark as he watched the windows of the rooms. When one finally opened and a pair of hands reached out to place a black ribbon on one end, the Nara knew it was his signal. He slipped through the window as usual and entered the room.

He expected Neji to jump on him like he used to, but the Hyūga was standing in front of the futon with his arms crossed and a harsh expression on his face. Shikamaru noticed immediately that he was angry.

"You shouldn't be making those comments", Neji reproached him without moving an inch from his place. "Better leave them for the private sphere".

He was evidently referring to the mention the Nara had made in front of everyone of his pretty ass. In the moment he spoke those words he knew that the Hyūga wouldn’t like them, but he enjoyed teasing him a bit. He approached him with a smile. "You started by touching me under the table".

Neji looked at him with an annoyed expression and looked away. "Hnn", he replied without a trace of humor, turning his face to a side.

He was really upset. Shikamaru knew that the Hyūga was very concerned about what might happen if someone found out about their relationship, and he had undoubtedly feared that his friends might realize there was something between them. He had to admit he had gone too far, messing with the subject he knew was the most sensitive for Neji. "Hey, I’m sorry. Please don't be mad”, he pleaded softly, but the Hyūga ignored him. Then an idea appeared within his mind. "I know how to fix this", he said, and started searching in his pockets with his hands.

* * *

Neji didn’t understand what the Nara was referring to, so he turned around. Shikamaru watched him with a calm smile. He had put his glasses back on. It was an almost imperceptible detail, but it made it look very different. More adult and mature, although Neji knew he wasn’t. Still, he looked like quite a man. An attractive and intelligent man. "What do you say?", the Nara asked with a lopsided smile and a pitiful expression. "You forgive me?".

As if Neji could resist. He bit his lower lip and walked towards Shikamaru, completely forgetting his anger. "That was a dirty trick", he whispered as he smiled too. Then he threw his arms around the Nara's neck and kissed him.

There was nothing more pleasurable than the intoxicating mantra produced by Shikamaru's body crashing against his every time they did it. Slow and smooth at first, then strong and deep. Then it turned fast, then slowed, then accelerated again. Neji let himself be carried away by the intoxicating friction provoqued by the Nara inside his body, while his skin tingled and his limbs quivered. At those moments he didn't need to think. All his worries disappeared and were replaced by the exquisite sensations. He lay on his back on the futon, moaning slowly with each impact of Shikamaru's hips. The Nara was kneeling between his legs, which he held in the air with his hands, clutching his thighs tightly. His hot erection reached the most sensitive point inside Neji's body, and the Hyūga clenched his fists to hold on to the sheets. He felt Shikamaru's grip on his thighs tremble slightly. He was close…

"Fuck", the Nara cursed between his clenched teeth, sinking again into the tight cavity. The Hyūga closed his eyes, enjoying the exciting sounds Shikamaru made. But what he heard next took his breath away. "Neji...".

The word swirled in the air around his head. It was his name. Shikamaru had said his name. He had never heard anyone pronounce it during sex, since the strangers he had slept with didn't know it. Hearing it at that moment, spoken in such a procacious and libidinous way, made things take other dimensions. That word made everything so much more… real. And it was real, of course it was. What they were doing, and had been doing for over a year, was really happening. Neji completely forgot the situation he was in, and felt a sudden panic taking hold of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that maybe if he tried hard enough, when he opened them again everything would have been a simple dream. He wanted to believe that he had not stepped into that predicament on his own free will, and had instead stuck to his rules and acted discreetly. Shikamaru's voice confirmed that this was not true.

"What's wrong?", the Nara asked. He had stopped completely upon seeing Neji's expression. "Are you okay?".

The Hyūga didn’t answer. He realized he was still tightening the sheets between his fingers, and loosened his fists. He needed to get out of there, he needed to think. Without opening his eyes, he moved his head to the side, as if doing so he could prevent Shikamaru from seeing him. Noticing that something was wrong, the Nara gently withdrew his erection from inside Neji, released his thighs, and placed a hand on the Hyūga's hip. "Calm down", he whispered, though he had no idea of what was going on. "Everything is fine…".

No, nothing was fine. Neji slowly sat up and slid to the edge of the bed, turning his back on Shikamaru. His long hair hid his face, but he still didn't open his eyes. He lowered his head, feeling tormented.

"You said my name...", he murmured in a thin voice. Behind him, he knew that Shikamaru was watching him with confusion.

"I think so...", the Nara affirmed after a few seconds.

Neji clenched his teeth. The boy didn't understand why that was so serious. "Do not ever say my name," he ordered curtly, although he could hear the sadness in his own voice.

Shikamaru approached him slowly. "Why?", he asked cautiously and with concern. "What's wrong with it?".

Neji didn’t answer the question. Instead, he shook his head heavily. "We should stop doing this...", he said weakly.

The Nara was silent for long seconds. He seemed to have just understood what was happening. Neji would have expected anything. A protest, a mockery. But not that silence. What on earth did it mean? He thought of turning around so he could see Shikamaru's face, but he didn't dare. If there was pain reflected in his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. Until that moment he had believed that he wasn’t concerned about the boy's feelings, but at that moment he realized that if the Nara got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself. Finally, he felt Shikamaru's fingers gently caressing his back.

"Don't worry", he tried to appease him. His voice was deep and gentle. “Everything has turned out well for now. There’s no reason for that to change”. He slid his hand up following the path marked by Neji's vertebrae and stroked the base of his neck delicately, without a trace of the burning desire his fingers used to carry every time he touched him. He was not trying to convince the Hyūga out of selfishness. He really wanted to calm him down, to ease the pressure he was feeling on his shoulders.

Yes, things were going well for now, but the truth was, Neji had never thought that this silly secret adventure would last that long. He thought that at some point he would get bored, but the flame between them had not diminished even a little. In fact, every day it got bigger, and with each encounter they did nothing but feed it. Eventually, it would surround them both and leave them reduced to a mountain of gray and dead ashes. The horrible image of their bodies burning alive in the fire made him shudder. Shikamaru gently grasped his shoulder. "Come", he whispered with such sweetness that Neji felt his heart shrinking. He didn't want to think about those things. He didn't want to think that his encounters with the Nara would someday be only vestiges of the past, and that they would get lost in the wind without a trace.

He let Shikamaru's arms draw him closer, and turned to sink his face into his neck. That future was still far away. Maybe the passing of time would change things. Maybe Shikamaru would meet a woman with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and then it would be easier to end their relationship, since it would be the logical solution. Neji took a deep breath, letting Shikamaru's scent flood his lungs. Everything was fine for now, and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  


**Chapter four!!**

**We only have two more left. I hope you’re still enjoying this story ^^**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

  
  



	5. 5

After having experienced that brief moment of doubt the night of Shikamaru's celebration, Neji decided he would never allow the Nara to see him in that position again. He had to stay stable and controlled to keep things from getting complicated. Shikamaru never said his name during sex again, and didn’t ask about the reason of his request either. They continued with their encounters, but never mentioned that night again. Neji was still aware that one day he would have to end their relationship, but he kept delaying the moment. The best thing about their time together was the lack of worries, and he didn't want to ruin it by thinking too much. Maybe if he let everything flow, things would settle on their own.

They kept using the inn's system for a long time, until Shikamaru suggested an alternative again. "Maybe I should rent an apartment", he said as he removed leaves from his clothes for the millionth time, after entering the inn’s room through the window. "This is getting annoying".

Neji couldn't help but to smile at his occurrence. "You would leave your parents' house just to have a better place to fuck me?", he asked with amusement.

"It wouldn't be bad, don't you think?", the Nara insisted. To Neji's surprise he put his plan into action right away. During the following week, Shikamaru found an apartment similar to Naruto's and informed his parents that he was leaving the house. Apparently his mother wasn’t very happy with the idea, but his father interceded and supported his son in his search for independence. A few days later the Nara moved into his new apartment, and the encounters with Neji did the same. He even gave the Hyūga a copy of the key so he could get in and out as he pleased. From then on they had a place to spend the nights, and where they could stay as long as they wanted the next day.

Several years went by this way. Neji spent almost every night with Shikamaru, and unbelievably, no one discovered them. Their friends still had no idea that there was something going on between them, and they were able to continue enjoying their intimacy without consequences.

Meanwhile, things on the outskirts of the village were beginning to get complicated. Konoha had received a lot of news that  _ Akatsuki _ , the gang of assassins, was causing disasters on neighboring villages. Many missions were sent out to try to stop them, but they knew very little about their abilities, which made them extremely difficult to defeat. Shikamaru's rank of  _ Tokubetsu Jōnin _ forced him to spend hours strategizing against them, and sometimes he stayed up all night in his apartment trying to figure out how to take advantage of them. Neji watched him from the bed and tried to help him, but it was a very complicated task. The Nara looked more and more overwhelmed with every passing day, but he couldn’t take a second to rest. The Hokage believed that his intelligence could be the key to defeating  _ Akatsuki _ , and because of that she forced him to work without stopping. Neji noticed that he slept less and less each night, but there was nothing more he could do to help him than to give him a little physical relief.

When the news that some  _ Akatsuki  _ members had been seen near Konoha reached the village, Shikamaru was sent with his team to go after them. When they left the village they still had no idea of how to stop them, but Neji thought that given the abilities of those assassins, they probably wouldn't even find them.

The mission lasted several days, and the Hyūga couldn't do anything than to wait for Shikamaru to return. He tried to focus on his training and keep his mind clear. It was the first time he feared for someone's life, and he wasn’t used to the feeling. He wished the Nara would come back to make sure he was okay, because only that way he would calm down. He was training with his team when the sound produced by a large number of people entering and leaving the Hokage mansion caught their attention. The three friends approached to find out what was happening, and saw distressed and worried faces. Tenten moved away a little to approach a kunoichi who passed in front of them and ask her what was going on. Neji watched her covering her mouth with her hands in horror as she heard the girl's response. She returned to her team with tears gathering in her eyes.

"What happened?", Neji asked with a cold sensation running down his skin.

Tenten stuttered a couple of times before answering. " _ Akatsuki _ attacked team ten," she said between sobs. "Asuma-sensei is dead".

A knot formed in Neji's stomach. If Asuma had been killed, what had happened to the rest of the team? Lee went ahead and asked the question he was thinking. "And what about the others? Are they okay?".

Tenten nodded. 

Apparently Asuma had been the only casualty. The rest of the team had received only minor injuries. But Neji knew that didn't mean they were okay. They had lost their sensei, and he could only imagine the suffering they must be going through. He felt an urgent need to leave that place and activate his  _ Byakugan  _ to find Shikamaru, but he couldn't think of a good excuse. Fortunately, his friends decided to abandon the rest of the training due to the circumstances, and they separated to try to help in whatever way they could. Neji almost ran to get away from the crowd and activated his  _ Byakugan  _ to search for the Nara, but he couldn’t find him. Inside the Hokage mansion he saw Ino crying inconsolably, while Choji hugged her and gave the details of the tragic mission to the Godaime. Why wasn’t Shikamaru with them? He checked the hospital in case he had been taken there to treat his wounds, but there was no sign of him. Without thinking twice, Neji made his way to Shikamaru's apartment. He used his key to enter, but he couldn't find him there either.

He waited for endless hours. Neji stayed there all night, believing that at some point the Nara would come back, but he didn’t appear.  _ He must be at his parents' house _ , he told himself. The next day would be the funeral. Neji would see him there. He didn't even try to sleep, because he knew he couldn't.

Dawn finally came. Long lines of shinobis formed on the way to the cemetery. Practically the entire village went to dismiss Asuma. He had been a good man, and had earned the affection of many. Neji formed among the shinobis with his team and his sensei. He could see Ino and Choji standing next to Kurenai, all three of them with sad expressions of pain. Why wasn’t Shikamaru standing with them? His parents were there, as were all his friends. His heart contracted when he understood that the suffering caused by his sensei’s death was so terrible for the Nara that he hadn’t even been able to attend the man’s funeral. Neji clenched his fists trying to stay calm. He would keep searching until he found him.

But it turned out that at that exact moment, Shikamaru stopped hiding. While returning from the funeral, Neji saw him from afar with his  _ Byakugan,  _ lying on the rooftop of his apartment. He walked quickly to get there, entered with his own key, and went out the window to go up to the roof as well. Shikamaru didn't even turn to look at him.

He was lying down looking at the horizon with a somber expression. In one hand he held a cigarette, and in the other a lighter that he turned on and off again and again. Neji saw that he was pale, very pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. There were no tears in them, no anguish, or anything. Just an desolate void. He sat next to him, not too close to not overwhelm him.

"Here you are", he whispered.

He didn’t understand why he had said that. It was obvious that he was there, he was seeing him. But Shikamaru nodded, admitting what Neji already knew. The Nara was there because he had decided to let himself be found, and he probably knew that Neji would be the first to do so. "Here I am", he replied hoarsely, then let out a deep breath of his cigarette. He slowly exhaled the gray smoke, and Neji had a horrible feeling: that this turbulent cloud coming from his lungs was his own soul. He focused. He had to be firm to support him. But he didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just waited silently while Shikamaru smoked next to him, turning the lighter on and off again and again. It seemed like a relaxed, almost distracted gesture, but Neji could see the tension in the Nara's fingers every time he repeated the movement. Maybe that calmed him down somehow. Neji didn’t interrupt him.

Eventually the sound stopped. He turned to look at Shikamaru's face, but he kept looking ahead with an empty expression. He tossed the cigarette butt aside and it rolled across the rooftop to the ground. Shikamaru watched it approach the edge and then disappear.

"They should never have assigned me that mission", he whispered bitterly. "They should never have named me  _ Tokubetsu Jōnin _ . I wasn’t ready. I told them...”. He frowned and clenched his teeth. "Everyone believed he could do it, that the smart boy would find a way". His eyes were dry, and he seemed more furious than sad. Actually, Neji thought that the feeling his expression reflected was of rancor. Rancor towards himself. "But I couldn't... I screwed it up, and disappointed everyone". He closed his eyes and lowered his head, trembling slightly. "And now the person who believed in me the most is...". His voice cracked in the air.

Neji gently touched his arm with his fingers, but Shikamaru turned his face away, and the Hyūga understood that he didn’t want him to come closer. "Listen...", Neji began to say in a calm voice. "It was not your fault. They say that you discovered how the spell of one of them works”.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. "Yes, too late", he replied. There was so much contempt in his voice, contempt for his own person, that Neji felt the urge to hug him. But he held himself back. "Shikamaru, it is a great disgrace, and I am really sorry". For a moment, the boy relaxed his shoulders a little. He seemed to believe the Hyūga's condolences, and perhaps he felt better knowing that he cared for him. "But this is a part of all shinobi’s life. Asuma died protecting his village with honor. It was no one's fault".

Silence again. Shikamaru didn't move for a long tim e. So long, t hat Neji decided to lie down next to him and wait. The Nara didn’t kick him out. Eventually the sky began to darken, and soon the stars were visible. For hours and hours they stood on that roof, watching them glow. Shikamaru smoked cigarette after cigarette without saying a word, and Neji simply accompanied him. Without realizing it, he fell asleep, plunged into the deep black of the night. When he woke up the sun was about to appear on the horizon. Shikamaru was no longer there.

*  * * 

For the next three days Neji searched the entire village, but it was in vain. The Nara was nowhere. Had he left? To where?. Choji and Ino weren't anywhere either, and that gave him a bad feeling. He checked every corner, even sneaked into the Nara forest to see if the boy was in his house, but nothing. He thought about asking the Hokage if he had been sent on a mission, but didn't dare. No one knew where they had gone.

Neji had never felt so anxious in his life as during those three days. What if the three boys had gone after Asuma's killer? That was crazy. He couldn't imagine Shikamaru making such a decision, nor his friends agreeing to go with him. If they were alone they would have no chance of winning, not even against one single  _ Akatsuki  _ member, let alone two. Neji waited impatiently, sitting on the rooftop of Shikamaru's apartment, waiting to see him arrive to Konoha. He was seriously considering going out looking for him, when the news that team ten had returned spread through the village.

Everyone was talking about it. Apparently, the three friends had left together with Naruto and Kakashi to hunt down the two  _ Akatsuki  _ members they had fight against days ago. And incredibly, they had won. The plan they had used to trap them was said to be unprecedented, and everybody commented that it would become one of the best and most elaborate strategies in Konoha history. And of course, Shikamaru had been responsible for it. Thanks to his plan they had managed to defeat them. Neji was surprised to hear that the Nara had personally beated one of the villains. A member of  _ Akatsuki _ , a ruthless assassin that many of the elite shinobis wouldn’t even dare to face. Neji heard the details of the mission from other ninjas with his mouth open in amazement. The man Shikamaru had defeated was apparently immortal, and the way the Nara had beaten him was so bloody, but at the same time so intelligent, that there was nothing he could do but admire him. Everyone repeated that from that day on, Shikamaru’s name would be remembered forever as the youngest person who had managed to win against two professional assassins, and without using great powers, but only his intellect.

There was a huge celebration to honor the heroes, and Neji assisted hoping to find Shikamaru there, but again, he didn't show up. He knew the boy didn’t like being the center of attention, nor being praised for his intelligence. Those situations made him feel uncomfortable. So Neji was not surprised that he have prefered to missed his own homage. He thought of looking for him with his  _ Byakugan _ , but this time that was not necessary, because he had the feeling of knowing where he was. Making sure no one was following him, he left the celebration behind and started walking toward the cemetery. As he had imagined, he found Shikamaru standing in front of his sensei’s grave. In his hand he held Asuma's silver lighter.

Neji stopped behind him. He felt his body finally relax when he saw the Nara safe and well, after spending so many days worrying about him. "Finally, the hero everyone is talking about", he commented with a gentle grin.

Shikamaru turned a few inches to look over his shoulder, and gave him a crooked smile. "I guess you’ve already heard the story", he replied. His face was still gloomy, but he seemed much calmer than the last time Neji had seen him.

"What you did was amazing", the Hyūga continued, moving a little closer to stand next to him. "You defeated two  _ Akatsuki  _ members. Not even the best ninja in Konoha can presume of having accomplished something like that”.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn’t alone," he replied. "I couldn't have done it without my team, or without the help of Naruto and Kakashi-senpai".

Neji smiled at his modesty. "But they say your strategy was masterful", he insisted.

At hearing those words, Shikamaru's face became a little more serious. "Masterful?", he repeated hoarsely. “I made a guy explode, and then I buried him alive. At this moment he is four meters under the ground, scattered in thousands of pieces, hating me more and more”. He paused for a moment to look at the lighter in his hand. "As revenge, I think it’s pretty good. But at the same time it makes me a very cynical person. Maybe even dangerous".

Neji understood his concerns. He had discovered a dark and evil side of himself, one that just wanted to cause damage, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. No doubt he had never believed himself capable of doing something like what he had done. "Great minds are always a little dangerous", Neji replied calmly. "But you accomplished something that no one believed was possible". Seeing that the grim expression on Shikamaru's face didn’t fade, he continued speaking. "I don't want you to brag about this, but I have to admit that I admire you for this".

That seemed to work. The Nara lifted his head and raised his eyebrows with a hint of surprise. "Really?", he asked, turning back to Neji in disbelief. The Hyūga nodded, smiling once more. Shikamaru smiled too. Having Neji's respect made him feel better, especially knowing that the Hyūga never praised anyone. "Wow, what an honor”, he joked. But then added sincerely: “Thank you”. After so much suffering and guilt, his face finally reflected a little peace.

*  * * 

A long time passed after their confrontation with those two  _ Akatsuki  _ members. If Shikamaru had known how the village would react to his victory, he would have probably done nothing. Now everyone respected him, and when he walked through Konoha streets, people of all ages stopped to look at him with admiration. That was very annoying and uncomfortable, but it was the least of it. The Hokage had begun to include him in the planning of all important missions, and she frequently called him to her office to ask for his opinion on various subjects. She hardly ever made a decision without consulting with him first, and had even assured him that he would one day become a member of the council. Shikamaru didn't like the idea of having a position that demanded so much responsibility, but he hoped he would be able to make up an excuse if one day they offered him the job. Meanwhile, he couldn’t do anything but to reluctantly accept that he was now a prominent member of Konoha's shinobi force.

But that wasn’t the worst. The nightmares were. Relatively often he had terrifying dreams where Hidan's body emerged from his grave covered in scars to go after him. He woke up agitated and soaked in sweat, feeling like a weak prey chased by a ferocious beast. Fortunately Neji was always there to calm him down. The Hyūga spent practically every night with him, and with great patience he made sure to reassure him and help him go back to sleep. Having the boy with him gave him a sense of security that he had never felt before. Neji had also experienced dark moments in his life, and in the past he had been dominated by hatred and rancor. He understood what it was to have that kind of feelings, and knowing that he had managed to overcome them made Shikamaru believe that he could do it too. He must learn to live with that darkness that was now part of him, and with Neji that task seemed possible.

Sex with the Hyūga was still as powerful and passionate as the first day they had been together. Shikamaru was still happy to be the only person who knew that side of Neji, and enjoyed the advantages of their secret relationship, since as no one knew that there was something between them, he didn’t have to give explanations to anyone. Every night when he returned from work the Hyūga was already waiting for him in his apartment. They ate together and then spent several hours giving and receiving pleasure from each other. After that they fell into a deep sleep. Things were going well. In fact, they had never been better.

For that reason he got surprised when one night, after a particularly tiring workday, he returned to his apartment and Neji wasn’t there. He thought that maybe he was busy with something and was just a little late, so he didn't worry. He checked the refrigerator to see if they had something to make dinner with, and decided they could improvise something. Then he lit a cigarette and leaned back on the futon to wait for Neji.

A long time passe d. So long that in the end he decided to get up and start cooking on his own. He ate his part, leaving some leftovers for Neji, and then went back to bed. It was so late before he finally heard noise at the apartment door that he had almost fall asleep.

He saw the Hyūga enter and close the door behind him. Shikamaru stood up and took a few sleepy steps towards him. "You took a long time", he said as he yawned. "Do you want to eat?".

Neji walked over to him and put his hands on his hips. Shikamaru detected with his partially asleep brain that his fingers were trembling slightly. But he didn’t have time to ask, because the Hyūga leaned forward and gave him an deep and intense kiss.

It wasn't the first time Neji decided to skip dinner and go straight to the point, but this time there was something strange about that kiss. A bitter, almost sad taste. The only light came from the dim kitchen lamp, so Shikamaru couldn't see his face clearly, but he knew something was wrong. The Hyūga gripped the neck of his shirt and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Shikamaru was certain that something was going on. Neji tried to push him onto the futon, but he stopped him by gently putting his hands on his waist. "Are you alright?", he asked, trying to determine the Hyūga's expression in the faint light.

Neji frowned, though he didn't seem angry, but rather frustrated. "Yes", he replied in a curt voice. "Why?".

Shikamaru was not convinced by that answer, but if Neji didn't want to talk about what was bothering him, he wasn't going to pressure him. "I don't know", he said hesitantly. "I feel you a bit strange".

The Hyūga shook his head and narrowed his eyes with his characteristic lustful look. "I just can't wait to feel you inside me", he replied with a silky whisper. Then he tugged on Shikamaru's shirt again to join their lips in another wild kiss.

A few seconds later Neji's hands were already going down his torso to the waist of his pants to unbutton it. That was fast. It had been several years since they had started taking their time to warm the atmosphere. Not that it was necessary, because their bodies always burned in flames as soon as they touched, but they enjoyed the moments before the act itself, and liked making them last for long hours. That night Neji seemed to be in a hurry, too eager to waste time with this part.

Before Shikamaru realized it they were already naked on the futon, panting and moaning with every move. Neji looked desperate for contact, as if they hadn't seen each other in months, or as if this was the last time they would be together in a long time. He ran his hands over Shikamaru's body over and over, exploring every inch of his skin, leaving red marks with his fingers and nails in his way. He kissed him as if experiencing a devastating thirst that could not be quenched. Impatiently, he directed Shikamaru to place himself on top of him. It seemed like he really needed to feel him urgently. When the Nara thrust his wet, firm erection inside him, Neji groaned so vehemently that Shikamaru feared the neighbors had heard him. But the Hyūga didn't seem concerned about that. He wrapped his legs around his hips holding him tight, forcing him to sink deeper into him. The sensation was exquisite, but the strange expression on Neji's face prevented him from enjoying it freely. His cheeks were red as hot coals and deep, fast moans of pleasure escaped from his open lips, but his gaze was charged with a feeling so cryptic that it was indecipherable. Shikamaru saw him close his eyes and clench his teeth, containing the pain caused by his invading erection. He wanted to stop or at least slow down, but the firm grip on Neji's legs didn’t allow him to do so. It seemed that the Hyūga wanted to feel that pain. He continued to moan wildly, louder and louder.

Shikamaru was about to come to a complete stop to ask again if everything was alright, when Neji's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. In response to the demand, he leaned against the Hyūga with all his weight, burying himself more in him. Neji stifled a cry of pleasure against his mouth and bit his lower lip. His legs trembled around his hips, and Shikamaru realized that he was near the limit.

"Say my name", the Hyūga whispered against his face, in the deepest, most yearning voice Shikamaru had ever heard.

"What?", he asked in confusion. In the past Neji had been very clear in asking him to never speak his name during sex, and although Shikamaru didn't fully understand the reason, he had followed that rule to not disturb things between them. Now he was asking exactly the opposite, and the Nara didn't know what to think.

"Say it", Neji demanded again. He dug his nails into Shikamaru's nape as a warning, though it felt more like a supplication.

"Neji...", the Nara whispered against his ear. The boy's entire body shuddered at the word, and he pressed closer against him. "Neji...", Shikamaru repeated, struggling between the concern and the pleasure of being able to pronounce that name. The Hyūga clenched his teeth once more and groaned again. He buried his face in his neck and jerked violently under his body.

"Ah, Shikamaru!", he yelled against his throat. A few intense seconds later, the Nara felt a torrent of hot liquid bursting against his stomach.

Neji's body relaxed, and his legs finally released his hips. Shikamaru moved back to watch him, but the Hyūga had his eyes closed. He looked exhausted, more than ever. His expression of suffering seemed totally out of place at that moment.

With great delicacy and extreme care, Shikamaru withdrew his erection from the tight cavity, completely forgetting that he hadn’t reach climax. He only cared about making sure the Hyūga was okay.

"Neji, please, tell me what's going on", he implored. But the boy just shook his head.

"It's nothing", he replied without opening his eyes. He gently tugged on Shikamaru's neck to make him lie next to him, and the Nara did so without taking his eyes off his face. "Just sleep now".

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji’s delicate figure, hoping that gesture could offer him some comfort. If the Hyūga had a problem, perhaps he would be willing to discuss it with him in the morning. He decided not to push him with questions and let him rest. The next day he would try to find out what all that had been about. But when he woke up, Neji was already gone.

  
  
  
  


**Fifth chapter! With a pretty sad ending.**

**We only have one last chapter left!**

**Thank you very much for following this story so far, and I hope you like the rest of it! ^^**


	6. 6

Neji never left the apartment without saying goodbye, and because of that Shikamaru had a bad feeling when he woke up and didn’t find him by his side. Especially after how the boy had behaved the previous night. His face had reflected so much sadness that the Nara couldn't help but worry about him. He knew that sometimes Neji had conflicts with his uncle, because the man was very strict and demanding with his training. Maybe Hiashi had done something to him. But what? Had he hit him? Shikamaru didn’t remember seeing marks on the Hyūga's body. Had his uncle said something that could have bothered him? Neji used to control his emotions very well, and never let his true feelings show. But that night something had exceeded him, making it evident that something was disturbing him. Shikamaru decided to speak with him the following night, but the Hyūga didn’t appear in the apartment as he usually did. The next day Shikamaru looked for him in the training fields, but he was not with the rest of his team. He asked his friends about him, but they hadn't seen him. His last idea was to search Hinata, since she might know something about her cousin, but he couldn't find her either.

For four days he had no news of Neji. He was starting to think that something really bad must have happened to him. Perhaps his uncle had used the Cursed Seal to punish him. A shiver ran through Shikamaru's body upon considering the possibility. Perhaps the man had discovered their secret relationship. He couldn't imagine how it could have happened, but he couldn't think of any other reason to explain Neji's absence.

He tried to remain calm so that his friends wouldn’t notice that something worried him. He continued working as if everything was okay, although most of the time he didn't even know what he was doing. He couldn't stop thinking about Neji and his dejected expression.

On the fifth day he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. He wanted to go to the boy's house, but if he entered the domain of the Hyūga clan he could get him into serious trouble, if he didn't have them already. After work he met with his friends to distract his mind. He acted like he didn’t care about their conversation, but he was actually paying close attention in case someone mentioned Neji's name.

He was lazing around with Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Naruto outside the Hokage mansion while listening to them joking nonchalantly. They had commented that Shikamaru was too serious and silent, and he assured them that he was just tired. His friends started planning a card game for that night, hoping it would rise the Nara spirits a little, when Sakura approached them with a happy expression.

"Have you heard the big news?", the girl asked, stopping next to them.

Everyone watched her curiously. "What news?", Choji interrogated.

Sakura went silent for a moment, creating suspense, but she finally shared her scoop with them. "Neji is getting married!".

If Shikamaru hadn’t been sitting on the steps of the Hokage mansion he would surely have fallen flat on the floor. He felt that his heart stopped beating completely.

"What?", Naruto asked with wide eyes. "Neji? With whom?".

Sakura waved a hand in the air. "I don't know, with a girl from his clan. But isn't it cute?”. Everyone smiled at the incredible news. After all, Neji was the first of them to get engaged. But Shikamaru was frozen. He couldn't utter a single word. He was getting married? Was that the reason why he had behaved so strangely and then disappeared? It was ridiculous, how could he make such a decision without telling him first?. "I just saw him at Ino's store choosing the flowers for the ceremony", Sakura added with a big grin.

Choosing the flowers? So it was true. Shikamaru felt his heart breaking into a thousand pieces, but within seconds his pain was replaced by an unprecedented fury. He stood up abruptly, his face twisted with anger. His friends watched him in confusion.

"What's up, man?", Kiba asked when he saw his expression. "Something wrong?".

But Shikamaru didn’t answer. In fact, he didn't even hear the question. He started walking with decision towards Ino's store with clenched fists. Neji had some to explaining to do. Did he think he wouldn't hear he was getting married? It was obvious that at some point the news would reach his ears.

"Hey, where are you going?!", Naruto yelled behind him, but Shikamaru ignored his question. His friends began to follow him through the crowd that was moving through the streets of Konoha, and they had to run to not lose sight of him. He knew they were shouting his name, but he couldn't stop.

He reached the Yamanaka store and knocked the door open. The sound made those inside turn to look at him. As Sakura had said, there was Neji, along with Hinata and his team. Ino was showing them different flower arrangements from behind the counter. Shikamaru took a couple of steps inside with his body shivering with fury.

"What's wrong with you, lunatic?", the Yamanaka questioned when she saw him. "You’re gonna to break the door!"

But the Nara ignored her. His eyes were fixed on Neji, who was staring blankly at him.

"Is it true?", Shikamaru asked through clenched teeth. The anger in his voice was evident. "You’re getting married? And to a woman?”.

Neji slightly lowered his head, but held his gaze. "That is what my clan has decreed", he replied in a calm voice.

Damn Hyūga. His indifference only angered him more. From the other side of the door his other friends watched the scene, but for Shikamaru the only person that existed at the moment was Neji. "Are you fucking kidding me?", he asked in a tone that was very close to being a scream.

The Hyūga kept watching him without losing his nerve. "I am about to turn 25", he explained. His voice sounded distressed, but not as much as Shikamaru would have liked. "I must get married and have children".

How could he be so calm at saying that? Especially after all they'd been through together. Shikamaru stepped forward, holding back the urge to hit him. "And you weren’t even going to tell me?". Finally, a hint of regret poked through Neji's eyes, and he lowered his head. So he had simply decided to avoid the problem, not caring about what he might feel about it. Shikamaru clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug into the palm of his hands. "Go to hell, Hyūga", he spat contemptuously, and then turned around. He made his way violently among his friends who were blocking the door and walked quickly out of there. He almost ran towards the Nara Forest, hearing footsteps following him.

Trembling with pain and resentment, he sunk between the trees. He felt betrayed, hurt deep in his soul. Behind him, Neji's voice echoed above the sound of the birds.

"You knew this would happen!", he yelled as he followed him laboriously through the bushes. Behind him there were other footsteps approaching. His friends were probably trying to find out what was going on. "I told you from the beginning!".

He sounded angry. But how could he be angry if the one who had been used as an idiot was him? Shikamaru stopped and turned to face him. Neji stopped as well.

"But it’s been five years!", he exclaimed. His friends crowded behind the Hyūga to listen. "I thought that after so long, maybe you...". At seeing Neji's distressed gaze, he couldn’t finish the sentence.

The boy shook his head slowly. "Nothing has changed, Shikamaru", he said in a low voice.

The Nara watched him without believing his ears. So that was it? Just goodbye? How could he expect him to accept it? He felt his heart breaking as if it was made of fragile cristal. He cursed himself for being such a fool, and frowned. "You're right", he confessed sourly. "It's my fault. I was stupid enough to think that you cared about me". Unable to avoid it, his eyes filled up with tears.

Neji looked at him in horror. He was probably realizing that Shikamaru had not even cried over Asuma's death. But soon that expression disappeared and and turned into an indignant grimace. "Do you think I don't care about you?!", he asked in a thunderous voice. He had completely lost control as well, and didn’t mind about having people hearing him. "Do you think this makes me happy?! I hate this more than anyone, but there is nothing I can do to change it!”.

Shikamaru couldn't tolerate it. The thought that they would never be together again made him feel short of breath. "But it's so unfair!", he screamed with all the force of his lungs. Thick tears started running down his cheeks. "You shouldn't marry her, you should marry me! I should be next to you all your life, making sure you're happy!”. Neji closed his eyes, as if that way he could avoid hearing those words. But Shikamaru kept talking, unable to stop himself. “This girl, surely you hardly know her name. Why does she gets to have you? And what the hell am I going to do?”.

Neji's body shook weakly. He was trying to regain control. He opened his eyes and looked at him with deep sadness. "You have to let it go", he said softly. "There is nothing to do".

Shikamaru denied with his head, as heavy tears continued to flow from his eyes. "I can't do that", he replied bitterly.

"Guys, what's going on?", Tenten questioned from behind Neji. Everyone was looking at the situation with worried faces. But the girl didn’t receive a response.

"Why not?", the Hyūga asked. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glassy. "Don’t you see there is no other way? Why can't you accept it?”.

That question struck like a lightning against Shikamaru's chest. He really couldn’t see it? He took a step towards Neji, feeling all his fury transforming into a heartbreaking sadness. "Do you really need me to tell you?", he said in a choked voice. "Neji, I lo...".

"NO!". The Hyūga's scream exploded in the quiet of the forest. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears with both hands. Now, tears rolled down his cheeks like endless rivers. "Don't say it", he implored as his body was attacked by short spasms. "Please, don't say it...".

Shikamaru felt the fragments of his already broken heart split into even smaller pieces. He didn't know what to do or what to say, but he couldn't accept that that was the end. He took another step towards Neji, but upon hearing him the boy stepped back a little, still not opening his eyes.

"This was a big mistake", the Hyūga whispered as if speaking to himself. Tears traced bright furrows across his face. "My mistake. I should never have let this start”.

Those words caused a great pain to spread through Shikamaru's body. He walked towards Neji again. "Don't say that...", he implored, but the Hyūga moved back again.

"None of this should have happened...", he murmured with immense sorrow. Hearing him say that was like being shot in the center of the chest. Being together had been the best thing of his whole life, how could he wish it had never happened?

"Neji...", Shikamaru called in a thin voice, trying to get closer again. But the Hyūga could no longer bear it. He covered his face with his hands and turned around, to then ran away from there.

Shikamaru watched him get lost among the trees, feeling that happiness had left his life forever. A new avalanche of tears crowded into his eyes, and he closed them tightly to hold them back, but it was useless. They ran through his face like the devastating rain of a torrential deluge.

He felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. "Are you okay, bro?", Kiba asked. Surely the image Shikamaru offered now was depressing, and his friends were worried about him. But he couldn't answer. In fact, he didn't even want to be there. He needed to leave in order to be able to cry like a child lost in the middle of a labyrinth, because that was exactly how he felt. He freed himself from Kiba's hand and ran away from his friends.

"Wait!", the Inuzuka shouted behind him. But fortunately Choji stopped him. He knew Shikamaru very well, and imagined he wouldn’t like to be seen in that state.

"I think he needs to be alone", he heard the Akimichi say.

Shikamaru ran like he was escaping from a great danger, but the truth was that the disaster was happening inside him. He arrived at his apartment with his face soaked with tears and a rage that didn’t stop growing. That space was replete with memories of Neji, and that only widened the wound in his chest. Unable to contain himself, he unleashed his fury against that place. He threw the furniture on the floor and tore the sheets. He even threw some things he found on his way out the window, breaking the glass and smashing it to bits. He didn't stop until the apartment was as trashed as it felt inside. Finally, he leaned against one of the walls and dropped to the ground, thinking that he would never be able to stop crying.

* * *

He couldn’t even move during the night, so he remained on the ground, thinking about all the moments he had shared with Neji and that would never happen again. At what instant had he fallen so madly in love with him? He didn't know the answer to that question, but it really didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He got up to look for his cigarettes and returned to the same place where he had been huddled feeling sorry for himself. He thought smoking would calm him down a bit, but for the first time it didn't work.

When morning came, he felt someone knock on his door, but he didn’t move an inch. He had no energy to get up. His entire body felt like a sac of lifeless bones.

The door opened, because in the outburst of emotions from the previous day he had forgotten to lock it. Shikamaru didn’t look up from the floor to see who had just entered, but soon heard the voices of his friends.

"Oh, Shikamaru”, Sakura sighed sadly when she saw the state he and his apartment were in. Everyone tried to cheer him up by telling him that everything would be fine, but Shikamaru didn’t respond. The silver lines across his face were unfailing proof that he had been crying all night. He let his friends stay with him, too depressed to ask them to leave.

"This is so sad...", Ino whispered as she looked at him with concern.

"Sorry, but I don't fully understand", Sai said in his usual neutral tone. "What is happening exactly?".

"Waw", Naruto blurted out in an ironic tone. "I may not be very smart, but you’re just clueless”.

"Don’t you see?, Sakura asked. "It is a love story that ended badly for both of them".

"That Hyūga is a bastard", Kiba spat with resentment.

"He is not!", Tenten exclaimed defending her friend.

"Of course he is!", Kiba replied. "Look what he did to Shikamaru. He looks like a pile of crap”.

The Nara didn't bother to deny that affirmation. He continued to look at the floor without moving.

"He has no choice!", Tenten continued. "If he doesn't marry his clan could torture him with that horrible seal".

His friends continued to argue for hours about whether or not Neji was the bad guy in the story. Then they tried to convince Shikamaru to get up, at least to eating something, but the boy ignored them and lit another cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke", Ino nagged him, but the Nara shot her a look that clearly said "I don't give a shit". The girl didn’t insist.

* * *

Neji only remembered having felt a pain like that one in just one moment of his life: the day his father was killed. Only this time it was worse, because he himself was guilty for the suffering that now oppressed his chest. And he was also guilty of hurting Shikamaru, which made him feel like a damn bastard. The Nara's tear-streaked face appeared in his mind all the time, like a punishment he deserved for having acted so badly. If he hadn't been so reckless and had followed his rules, Shikamaru would still be happy. He would have had to get married anyway, but at least he wouldn't have wrecked someone who didn't deserve it. How had he believed that things would solve by themselves? Or that after so many years feelings wouldn’t make everything more difficult? The pain that tormented him for not being able to be with Shikamaru was only overcome by knowing that he had hurt him.

But there was nothing he could do. His wedding would be in only three days, and he was obliged to continue with the preparations. He thought about the girl who would soon be his wife. He hardly knew her, and he hadn't spoken to her more than a few times. Surely she was not happy with the situation either, because no one liked being forced into an arranged marriage. He imagined their life together, and felt a horrible emptiness inside his chest.

He wanted to hide in his room and never go out, but he had many things to do. He left towards the center of Konoha to continue the preparations for the wedding, feeling heavy chains surrounding his ankles. He would walk with that sensation for the rest of his life.

Tenten intercepted him shortly after he left his home. She had been looking for him everywhere. After asking how he was, she started talking without stopping. "Kami, Neji, how could you not tell me about this? I mean, five years? I can’t believe it. And poor Shikamaru, how can you leave him like that?”.

Neji frowned hard. "He knew this would happen", he said as if that would serve as an excuse. "He should have been prepared".

"Well, he wasn't", Tenten replied with a pained face. "Neji, you didn't see him. He looked terrible. I have never seen such a miserable person in my life”.

Those words pierced his heart like sharp arrows, and pain spread through his chest as if the tips had been poisoned. He opened his mouth to answer, but a powerful voice interrupted him.

"Hey you, asshole!".

The two friends turned in the direction of the sound. It was Kiba, who was approaching them with a threatening expression.

"I hope you are happy", he said with contempt.

"Go away", Tenten ordered, placing herself between him and Neji. "This is none of your business".

"Of course it is!", the Inuzuka replied, and stretched his neck to look at Neji from behind the girl. He pointed an accusing finger at him. “Shikamaru is a great guy, and you destroyed him. Over the years I start to think that maybe you weren't that bad, and that you were not the smug asshole you were in the academy anymore. But from now on, to me you will always be the person who broke my friend into a thousand pieces and left him lying on the ground like garbage”.

After saying these words, he left with angry step. Tenten turned to look at Neji. "Don't listen to him", she said in a reassuring voice. "He doesn't understand".

But everything Kiba had said was true. To deny it would be to lie to himself. "He is right", he replied, feeling his eyes burning. He closed them to not cry. "But what can I do?".

Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "At least talk to him", she advised. Neji lowered his head. It was the least he could do.

* * *

That same night he walked slowly towards Shikamaru's apartment. He paused for a few moments in front of the door with his key in one hand. It was strange, but after what had happened he didn't dare to break in like that. He thought it would be best to ask permission instead of just going in, so he knocked on the door.

Nobody answered. Instead of turning on his _Byakugan_ to find out if the Nara was there, he simply used the key. But to his surprise the door was open. He was about to step into the apartment, but what he saw left him motionless.

It looked like a hurricane had passed by. The furniture was upside down, and there were tons of smashed things scattered on the floor: books, dishes, clothes. Neji even noticed that the window was broken. That made him fear that Shikamaru might be injured, and he entered the apartment.

He looked around searching for the boy, and found him sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. He was smoking slowly, surrounded by extinguished cigarette stubs. At seeing his appearance, Neji felt a great guilt weighing on his body. The circles around his eyes were deep dark, and the stain of dry tears crossed his cheeks. His clothes were ripped. His tousled hair hung loosely to one side. He looked like he had had a battle to the death with the apartment.

Shikamaru looked at him without a hint of emotion. He simply brought the cigarette to his mouth to exhale deeply, and then let the smoke out slowly. The cloud rolled across the floor and joined the mist that filled the room.

Neji decided to approach him, and then the Nara seemed to react. He frowned and tossed the cigarette aside, then stood up. "What are you doing here?", he asked dismissively. “You’re getting married in a few days. You should be getting ready”.

His voice was much hoarser from having smoked so many cigarettes, and it was also fraught with pain. He walked away a few steps turning his back to Neji.

Seeing him like that, made a complete chaos inside and out, was the worst punishment Neji had ever felt in his life. And it was his fault. His body began to tremble. He squeezed the key he was holding in his hand.

"I don't want to marry her", he replied, his voice shaky but clear.

Shikamaru turned again to look at him. He was still tense and there was still mistrust in his eyes, but his expression had changed a bit. "And what do you want?", he asked.

Neji felt like he was about to burst into tears, and feared the words would choke in his throat. He took a deep breath to be able to speak. "I want to be with you". At saying this, he couldn't help to shed a tear.

The Nara relaxed his shoulders, and his face lost all trace of resentment. He exhaled slowly and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as if those words brought him great relief. Then he opened them again. Neji kept talking, although he felt that at any moment his voice would break. "I can't let you think that I don't care about you. If you knew...".

He closed his eyes, because he couldn’t go on. What was the point of telling him how he felt about him, if they couldn't be together anyway? Telling him that he loved him would only make things more difficult.

He heard Shikamaru approaching. A second later he felt the Nara's hands taking his, and he dropped the key to the ground. He opened his eyes upon hearing the thunderous sound, and found Shikamaru looking at him with moist eyes.

"You want to be with me?", he asked in a sweet voice charged with of feeling. Neji couldn't speak, so he nodded. Shikamaru pursed his lips to control his emotions. "Then do it".

Neji shook his head in denial. "I can't", he replied with great anguish. "My clan would never allow it".

Shikamaru's face turned serious. He tightened his grip on the Hyūga's hands. "There is a way, and I think you know what it is". Neji watched him with a little fear. He suspected what the Nara's solution might be. He had thought about it many times, but had never dared to do it. When he didn’t respond, Shikamaru voiced out what they were both thinking. "Let's get out of here".

He felt a cold chill running down his spine. It was exactly what he had imagined. But it was too risky. He knew that if he left, the members of his clan would hunt him down. "That is crazy", he whispered with a lump in his throat.

"It's not", Shikamaru insisted. "No one will know that we left until we are very far away".

The Hyūga shook his head again. "My clan will chase me", he said sadly.

Shikamaru didn’t hesitate. "They won’t reach us", he said. "We will go where they can never find you".

Neji had never heard such confidence in his voice. He looked down at his clasped hands. Was the Nara willing to leave everything behind just to be with him?. "But what about your family and your friends?", he asked.

Once again Shikamaru didn’t flinch. "They will understand", he replied. "And if they don't, well, we had happy days".

It was a joke. How could he be joking in that situation? Neji looked up to watch him and saw that he was smiling tenderly. He was trying to ease the tension a little. He wanted to smile too, but he couldn't stop thinking that Shikamaru was offering to throw his whole life overboard for him. "But if you stay you will be part of Konoha’s Council".

At hearing this, the Nara let out a loud laugh. "I don’t care about that," he assured. "I only care about you".

Neji was scared, as much as when he thought that Shikamaru had been injured by _Akatsuki_. What they were thinking of doing was far more dangerous than having an affair behind his clan's back. It was breaking their rules absolutely, and it was even equivalent to a robbery, since the mark on his forehead meant that he belonged to those people. But if Shikamaru was willing to give it all, he couldn't cower. The determination in the Nara's eyes told him that if they stayed together, being happy was still possible. He finally managed to smile. He raised a hand to touch Shikamaru's face, and new tears started streaming down his cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed him with a sweetness he never thought himself capable of. They had to try. If he allowed life to rip Shikamaru away from him and did nothing to stop it, he would regret it forever.

  
  
  
  


**Sixth chapter!**

**I hope you have liked it. I think the end was a little predictable, what do you think? I also had many problems with the writing. Did it came out right?**

**There will be one last short chapter, added emergency xD I'll try to finish in the next few days!!**

**Thank you very, very, VERY MUCH for reading! ^^**

  
  



	7. 7

Since he began having frequent encounters with strangers shortly after his fifteenth birthday, Neji had considered himself quite rebellious. He carried out a very promiscuous activity behind his clan’s back, without anyone suspecting it. He had felt like a transgressor, bold and disobedient. But now he understood that this had been nothing, at least compared to what he was about to do: he had decided to escape from the village, from his marriage and from his clan, to never to return. That really meant ignoring the rules. Furthermore, it implied tearing them apart, becoming a deserter, and even a traitor.

On more than one occasion he wondered if it was really worth taking such a risk, but whenever he had doubts, Shikamaru's determination reminded him that he was making the right decision. If they caught him they would probably kill him, and if they didn't, they would torture him with the Cursed Seal nearly to death. But what was the point of living if he couldn't be with the only person who made him feel complete? Neji hadn’t noticed until then, but the truth was that since his relationship with the Nara began, his life had abruptly changed. Now he knew what happiness was. It was a feeling he thought he would never know, because it was denied to someone like him. Now he understood that before living deprived of Shikamaru's love, he prefered to be dead.

After agreeing that they would leave together, both boys began to plan the escape. Neji's wedding would take place in just a few days, so they couldn't waste time. They spent the whole night discussing what would be the best way to run away. The first thing they had to decide was their destination. To increase the chances that his clan could not find him, they had to go far. The farther, the safer. Using a map that the Nara had in his apartment, they studied all the countries and their villages, trying to discern which was the best option. Then they agreed on how to get there as quickly as possible. Once they determined the route they were going to follow, they began preparations for departure.

The first thing they did was gather all the money they had. Between the two of them they had enough for the entire trip, although they would have to be careful with the expenses. Once they reached their destination, they would find jobs that allow them to survive.

The second step was to prepare the luggage. They would have to travel for several months, going through different types of weather. They took their backpacks and equipped them with clothes, blankets, medicines, some small weapons and all the food they could gather.

Before getting ready to leave, they wrote letters for their families and friends. If they disappeared without a trace, people might believe that something had happened to them and would try to find them. Neji wrote to his team, and then to his cousin Hinata, asking her to explain the situation to his uncle. Shikamaru wrote to his parents and friends, apologizing for running away without saying goodbye. They would leave the letters in a visible place inside the Nara's apartment, which would be unlocked. When his friends noticed his absence they would surely go there searching for him, and they would find the letters.

The last step was to modify their appearances so as not to be recognized during the trip. They dressed in regular clothes so that no one would identify them as Konoha shinobi. Shikamaru let his hair down, something he never did. But the Nara clan's hairstyle was very recognizable, so he had no choice. Neji combed his long hair into a high bun and covered his eyes with dark glasses to hide his  _ Byakugan _ . At first glance they looked like two ordinary people, who could come from anywhere in the world. They were ready.

A few hours before the sun appeared on the horizon, the two boys left the village. They walked non-stop for the rest of the night and part of the morning until they reached the first nearest town. There they bought a horse, spending almost all the money they had. But this didn’t worry them, since if they followed the plan they had outlined, they would recover it soon. They rode through the lush forests of the Land of Fire for four days, stopping only so that the animal could rest, until they reached the border with the Land of Rain.

Once there they sold the horse, recovering the money they had spent, plus a small profit thanks to Shikamaru's abilities to make business. But they only stopped the necessary time to carry out that transaction, as they were still escaping. And they would continue to do so until they got to where Neji could be safe. They both knew that would never actually happen. From then on, and for the rest of their days, they would have to be careful not to draw too much attention to avoid being identified and reported to Konoha authorities. But even that life of fugitives was better than the fate that awaited them if they remained in the village.

Their next goal was to get someone to take them down the river, bordering the Land of Wind. The path was shorter if they crossed walking, but by water it was much faster. And that was what they needed, to move fast to put as much distance as they could between Neji and his clan in the shortest possible time. In exchange for a sum of money they managed to get a group of fishermen to transport them a few kilometers on their boat. Later they made a similar deal with a merchant who took them another section of the road, and this way they continued to move forward. They used false names and stories, which they changed every day so that no one could identify them. The few times they stopped to rest to regain strength they opted to camp out in the open. They could have rented a room in one of the towns that bordered the river, but they preferred not to do so to save that money.

Finally after many weeks of travel, they reached the point where the river was no longer navigable, at the exact place where the border with the Land of Desert began. The only way to get through it was on foot, and it was one of the most hostile terrains ever discovered. They took a day to replace the food they had eaten thus far and to fill as many bottles of water as they could carry. Once ready, they launched to the last stage of their journey, aware that it would be the most arduous.

It took them more than a month to cross the entire desert. They used the position of the sun and the stars to guide themselves, since there was nothing in kilometers that served as a reference. They rationed the supplies as much as they could, enduring hunger and even thirst, which was not easy considering the high temperatures. Despite the intense heat of the days and the piercing cold of the nights, they didn’t give up. When they finally reached the limit where the Land of Desert met the Land of Oasis, they had nothing left.

They were hungry and exhausted. For months they had traveled without stopping for more than a few hours, and their bodies couldn't hold for much longer. After all that time they felt that they were about to fall defeated in the middle of the road, when a vast and colorful field appeared before their eyes. They had reached the Land of Flowers. The vision was beautiful, and it almost made up for all the effort they had put in. Without being able to avoid it, they dropped onto the tender crops of tulips and violets. They could have fallen asleep in that exact place for days, but they didn't. They had not yet reached their destination yet, so they stood up a few moments later. Both boys continued walking until they reached the point where three countries joined: the Land of Oasis, the Land of Flowers and the Land of Fruits.

There they explored several villages, trying to find one where they could spend the rest of their days. They chose one within the Land of Flowers, very close to the triple border. At first people didn’t trust them. After all they were outsiders, and they didn't look good after so many months of traveling. But they were allowed to stay because they showed that they were willing to work. Fortunately the village always needed people to help with two specific tasks: cutting flowers and repairing the bridges, which got broke pretty often due to the great use that the villagers gave them to move their crops. The two boys devoted themselves fully to both jobs, putting a lot of effort into being efficient and responsible. Thanks to that attitude, people slowly began to accept them.

They used their remaining savings to rent a room in the village, and worked tirelessly to raise more money. Shikamaru didn’t complain, although Neji knew he didn’t like having to get up so early to spend the whole day cutting flowers or carrying wood. Those so little intellectual tasks were not for the Nara, but with the passing of time he found an alternative that allowed him to put his mind to use. Noticing the constant problems the village was dealing with in keeping the bridges in good repair, he designed a structure that made them stronger and kept them from breaking. At seeing the incredible results he had achieved, the members of the village began to trust them. They continued with their daily jobs, but since then they were allowed to participate in some decisions. With Shikamaru's ideas, the production of flowers grew, and trade was expanded to new areas. The villagers were more than satisfied of having them there, and they were happy to have found a new home. When they finally had enough money they were able to buy a house of their own. It was small, but that didn't matter. The important thing was that they were together, and that no one could separate them anymore.

* * *

Neji took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was sitting in the small backyard of his new house, enjoying something he had never had before: free time. Now there was no one forcing him to train, and for the first time he could relax and rest. His favorite activity was to meditate. Sitting in that quiet village, feeling the sweet scent of flowers and the warm breeze on his skin filled him with a peace he had never known. His harsh and disciplined life was in the past, and for the first time, he felt free.

He stood up and entered the house. Over the course of the months they had managed to furnish their new home. It was modest, but cozy. He walked towards the door and went outside, stopping at the small porch. He looked around and saw Shikamaru sitting at a table not far away, playing  _ shogi  _ with an old man while others watched the game. Just as Neji no longer had the pressure to be perfect, the Nara was no longer burdened by work as he had been in Konoha. They had earned the affection of the people in the village, and had even made friends. They appreciated and respected them there, and they didn’t have to struggle to meet anyone's expectations. They could be themselves, although they never told anybody the truth about their lives. Those people didn’t know their real names,and had no idea that they had traveled thousands of kilometers to escape from Konoha. Sometimes Neji felt guilty for lying to those kind people, but at the same time he enjoyed having the opportunity to start from scratch. It was a new beginning, a new life. Shikamaru looked absentmindedly to the side (no one in the village had yet managed to beat him at  _ shogi _ , so he was often bored during the games), and his eyes met Neji's. He gave his a calm, relaxed smile, so charged with affection that it melted the Hyūga's heart as if it was made of sugar. Neji smiled back, thinking that from now on, he would never allow anything or anyone to separate them. The past had been left behind, as had the pain and loneliness. As long as he had Shikamaru by his side, he would never suffer again. Happiness really existed, and they had found it in each other. It was true that he would never stop fearing that his clan would come after him, but for the moment he wasn’t concerned about that. Neji looked up at the sky and smiled. As long as they were together, they would be home.

  
  
  


**Last chapter!!**

**Sorry if it took longer than expected, I had a few complications with my work and couldn't sit down to write. Well, I hope you liked this story and its brief ending. It is possible that someday I will write a continuation that takes place in the future, but first I must finish my other stories xD If you want you can tell me in comments if you would like to read a second part of this story ^^ I would very much appreciate it.**

**Thanks for joining me to this point, you are the best !! Especially to the amazing and kind readers who have been there supporting me in all my works. I have no words to thank you : ´)**

**Much love and affection for everyone!**

  
  


**PS: I think it’s important to mention that to guide me with the geography of this universe I used Focomaru’s map. If you want to see it, it is available on Deviantart. Thanks Focomaru for sharing it!**

  
  
  
  



End file.
